The Little Girl
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: Her parents never took the young girl to church, Never spoke of his name, Never read her his word, Two non-believers walking lost in this world, Took their baby with them, What a sad little girl, Her daddy drank all day and mommy did drugs...
1. Today Im Seven

**0A/N: I got this idea for a story from the song '**_**The Little Girl'**_** By John Michael Montgomery. It's basically the same story as the song but I add some stuff like Vampire Edward and Human Bella. I know I shouldn't even be thinking of other ideas for a story because I still haven't finished any of my other ones but I couldn't help it. **

_**Her parents never took the young girl to church  
Never spoke of his name  
Never read her his word  
Two non-believers walking lost in this world  
Took their baby with them**__**  
**__**What a sad little girl**_

My name is Bella. And today I'm turning seven. But unlike the little girls I see on TV I'm at home sitting on the couch watching TV like any other day. My moms upstairs doing something and my dad left last night; hasn't come back. My mom doesn't even remember today's my birthday; but then she doesn't even remember what day it is most of the time.

I walked into the kitchen, placed a chair near the cabinets and grabbed a bowl, I took out what was left of the cereal–which wasn't a lot–and poured in the milk. I placed it on the table and started eating it even though the milk was sour. We don't have money so I have to stick to what I have. My dad and mom both don't work. And I don't go to school even though I'm supposed to by now.

No one knows that because we live in the deserted part of Phoenix. My house had a large, messy, backyard and beyond that there were the woods. I would go there sometimes to be alone from my parents. You can say my parents don't exactly get along.

I'm not like ordinary little girls. I'm never happy, I don't play, and I pretty much fend for myself. I learned what I was supposed to learn in school mostly from television or from some books that I found in the basement. I pretty much learned everything by myself.

My parents hardly ever notice me. But by now I'm already used to it. I've also learned all of the curse words but I know I should never ever use them. I think I might be the cause to all the problems in this family. I don't think my parents were like this until I was born.

I don't think they were ready for that kind of responsibility. There pretty young. I probably never should have been born. Sometimes I wish I wasn't born. The things that happen in this house are traumatizing. I cry…a lot. But if you knew what I was going through day in and day out; you'd understand.

_**Her daddy drank all day and mommy did drugs  
Never wanted to play  
Or give kisses and hugs**_

My daddy finally came home. It was the middle of the afternoon. I walked up to him with a smile on my face hoping to get a kiss or a hug and a happy birthday but as I reached him he lightly pushed me aside. I could smell the alcohol reeking off of him. He collapsed on the couch and soon fell asleep.

I stayed there in front of him, frowning. I could feel the tears coming but I quickly thought of mommy and stopped the tears from coming. I walked away from daddy sadly and started walking upstairs. I opened the door to mommy's room to find her sticking a needle in her arm.

She looked up and smiled at me weakly. She thinks I don't know what she's doing but she's wrong. I know she's using drugs. I've seen things about it on TV. She quickly looked back down and proceeded injecting herself. Slowly I closed the door and walked to my room across the hall. I sat on the floor and played with my old broken dollies that my mommy gave me from the swap meet.

I made the big doll hug the little girl doll, "Happy birthday, sweetie." I whispered playing the mommy's voice.

"Thank you mommy, I love you." I used my normal voice for this one.

"I love you with my entire heart sweetie," I whispered trying to imitate my mommy's voice.

As I played with my dolls I knew this was never going to happen. My mommy _and_ daddy never told me they loved me. They hardly ever spoke to me. They'd usually ignore me or just smile and nod as best as they could. I knew they weren't happy with me. They probably _do_ blame me for all the fighting.

I would have run away a long time ago but unlike them I _do_ love them. They're the only people I know. But I have nowhere to go. Just like I said before they're the only people I know, I would have no one to go to. I may not be able to get a good meal here but at least I _have_ a meal here. If I left, I'd probably starve to death.

I may not ever have wanted to be born but its too late already, I'm already alive. But just because I wished I had never been born doesn't mean I want to die. I can't do that to mommy and daddy. I love them a lot.

I stopped playing cards and went to my mommy's room again, "Mommy?"

She was lying down on the bed with her eyes closed, "Hmm?"

"Can you play dolls with me?" I don't even know why I asked.

"Later," she whispered before turning away from me and going back to sleep.

It was always later. That later would come, and she wouldn't play with me. I'd ask her everyday if she could play with me and it was always the same answers, "Later", or, "Not right now, I'm busy."

My mommy never plays with me. Neither does my daddy. My parents don't give me hugs or kisses like all the other parents do. I know that deep down inside they love me. Right? I mean I am there daughter. Is it possible to have a child and not love them?

These thoughts made me want to cry. If there the only people I know and they _don't_ love me that means no one loves me. I walked back downstairs to just catch my dad stumble out the door and leave in the truck. I walked over to the falling screen door and watched him leave. It was raining, for once, outside. I walked to the window near the couch and looked out to the backyard.

I rested my chin on my hands that were rested on the window pane. I looked outside closely at the trees in the woods when I saw something. I shot my head up and stared intently. No one was ever in those woods. We had no neighbors and I knew no one was ever there because I went out there a lot.

I could see it was a man. But just as I was about to lean closer to the window to get a closer look he vanished. I blinked and wiped my sleeve on the window from all the fog I had breathed on it. He was definitely gone.

I got away and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and started watching whatever was on. Something someone said made me stop and think. She said oh my god. What's god?

I had never heard or read that before. Is god a thing or a person? And does this god thing belong to her? I mean she did say oh _my_, as if it did belong to her. I tried to think of what god was for a while but nothing came to mind. I had read a lot of books from the basement but none of them mentioned god.

I stopped thinking about it and changed the channel and then something a guy said there made me think. He said Jesus Christ. What's Jesus Christ? Is it the same thing as god? Was Jesus Christ a person? Or a thing? Like a disease or something. But I soon realized that they couldn't be the same things because she said my god which means it belongs to her. Not this guy. I never have read or heard of this either. If I didn't know things like this what other stuff didn't I know?

There are probably millions of things out there I didn't know about. Now that I think of it I want to know what they are. I was feeling excited now but it soon disappeared when I realized I probably wouldn't learn anything more than what I already know.

I frowned at my lack of knowledge. I want to go out there and learn new things. I want to go to school and make friends. I want to love more than my mommy and daddy. I looked at the clock to see it was already time for me to go to bed.

I was going to stay up and watch more TV so I can try to figure out what god and Jesus Christ were but I saw my daddy's headlights. If he found me here awake he'd get mad and start yelling at me. I don't like to get yelled at so I quickly turned the TV off and ran upstairs to my room.

I didn't have to go to sleep right away. My parents don't check up on me like other parents do. So I stood by my window and looked out at the trees from the woods. That when I saw him again. This time I didn't snap my head up like last time. Maybe that's why he left so soon. I just watched him closely for a long time before I walked to my bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: So what do you think?**

**Please Review!**


	2. Strange Man in the Woods

**A/N: Chapter 2**

_I just watched him closely for a long time before I walked to my bed and fell asleep._

_**She'd watch the TV and sit there on the couch  
While her mom fell asleep  
And her daddy went out**_

I woke up to find mommy in the kitchen and daddy nowhere in sight. He must be out again drinking. I sat at the kitchen table and watched as mommy leaned against the stove and smiled at me lightly. She looked a bit worn out and depressed.

She was actually cooking breakfast. She hardly ever does that. I heard her and daddy fighting this morning. That's probably why she looks like she wants to cry. She was running her fingers through her brown hair smiling at me as if that would hide the truth from me.

I looked away and stared at the table. Was life ever going to get better? Was I ever going to be able to meet kids my age and play with them? There wasn't a point to these questions because they were all no. I laid my head on the table and stared down at my dirty dress that my mommy hasn't washed for me in a couple weeks.

That's one reason why I can't go outside because she didn't want me to get my dress dirty. Plus she doesn't want people that pass by to see me like this. She'd probably get in trouble. I didn't want that. So I did what she said; I stayed inside.

As I looked at the dirty flowers on my dress I remember the man from the woods. Who was he? Was he spying on us? Was he going to get mommy and daddy in trouble? Panic shot through me. Should I tell mommy? I thought it over and decided not to. She'd probably think I was just lying so I could go outside.

I picked my head up when she set the plate in front of me. I got up and grabbed a fork while she entered the living room. I sat back down and slowly ate my eggs knowing this would probably be the only meal I was going to get today.

As soon as I was done I was full. I was already used to eating once a day. I know it's not healthy, I read that in a book from the basement. But I have to be happy with what I have. I put the chair against the sink and cleaned my dish not wanting to leave it and get mommy mad again.

After I finished I walked into the living room that was also falling apart– the whole house is basically falling apart– and sat on the couch opposite of where my mommy was sleeping. I turned on the TV and started watching PBS. It was the only kid channel that we had.

I watched as my mommy slept not so peacefully. She would twitch every minute or so but I was already used to that. I figured out that it was an effect of the drugs she took. As I watched her I wondered if I would grow up and be exactly like that. Would I?

I hope not. I love her and all but I don't want to live like this all my life. I did look like her a bit but I also had a bit of daddy in me. I sighed in sadness and turned my attention back to the screen. I couldn't even sing–along with the songs because last time I did that my mommy woke up and started yelling at me.

She even sent me to my room without supper which was all I was going to eat that day. I looked up at the door when daddy came stumbling in, "Hi daddy."

Of course like always he ignored me and fumbled through the safe we had behind a picture frame. He opened it and took out some money. He closed it and quickly stumbled out of the house again and drove away.

I don't know where they get money from. I think my mommy's daddy had left her money when he died or something. We could have been living a good life like were supposed to but then I was born so there plans all changed.

I never got to meet any of my grandma's or grandpa's. A couple of them died before I was born and the others were disgraced by my mommy and daddy so they disclaimed us as family. Basically we were removed from the family; or something like that.

I don't really remember because I was real little when it happened. My grandparents wanted to keep me but my parents fought for me and they won. But of course that was before daddy got fired and started drinking and before mommy started doing drugs.

They ran away with me after that and if the social workers knew how we were living they would have took me a long time ago. I would probably be living with a different mommy and daddy and I probably would have three meals a day like I'm supposed to.

But I can't leave them. There all I have. I love them; even if they don't love me. But I know they love me; at least a little bit. I am there daughter after all. Bored of the TV I walked to the window like yesterday and looked at the trees from the woods.

That's when I saw him again. I don't know what he wants. He just stands there looking at the house. Well I think he's looking at the house. He can't see me from here, can he? Well since I can see him, maybe he can see me too. Without even knowing who this stranger was I waved at him.

I didn't expect him to wave back although it wasn't as enthusiastic as mine but then he's an adult he wouldn't do that. He waved for me to come to him. I looked back at mommy on the couch, she was in deep sleep. I looked back at him before nodding.

I tip–toed to the door and slowly started opening it when; "Bella! Where do you think you're going?!"

I jerked away from the door and put my hands behind my back, "I–I was just going to go outside," I whispered.

She got up and grabbed my arm a bit roughly, "What did I tell you about going outside?! Go to your room and don't come down until I tell you to."

She let go of my arm and I quickly ran upstairs to my room. I went straight into my closet, closed the door, and hugged my knees to my chest. I wept silently into them for a long time. I wiped my tears away, when I remembered the strange man, and walked to my window.

He wasn't there anymore. I suddenly felt the hope I didn't know I was feeling quickly fade away. I sat on my bed and watched the window waiting for my mommy to tell me it was okay to go downstairs. It was dark out when she came up and told me I could go downstairs and watch TV.

_**And the drinking and the fighting  
Just got worse every night  
**_

I sat on the couch and watched TV for about twenty minutes when my daddy got home. He was completely drunk. My mom was on the living room waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" she asked a bit pissed off.

"None of your fucken business bitch!"

I already knew what was going to happen next.

She walked up to him and slapped him across the face. My heart raced like it always did when this happened. He grabbed her arm, "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME YOU FUCKEN BITCH!!!"

Not wanting to see him hurt her again I ran to the back door and ran outside. I ran quickly across the backyard and entered the woods. I stopped next to a big tree, I could still see my house from here so I wouldn't get lost, and sat down behind it.

I hugged my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth a bit. I could still hear the yelling from here. I quickly covered my ears and tightened my eyes shut hard. But it didn't help much; I could hear my mom crying from the slap my dad gave her.

I shook my head left to right trying to pretend I didn't hear that and trying to block the noise away. I felt something watching me before I felt a twig touch my foot. I took my hands off of my ears and opened my eyes fast thinking it was daddy.

When I looked up I was looking at the man that had been watching me earlier. He was younger than daddy though. He was wearing a short sleeved gray shirt, a navy blue vest on top and some jeans. He was looking at me intently. I wrapped my arms around my knees again.

He slowly bent down to my level trying not to scare me. His eyes were a weird topaz color–I learned my colors from an art book–and his hair was bronze. I was getting scared a bit. I mean I didn't know him, he was a stranger. What if he wanted to hurt me? The next thing he did surprised me.

**A/N: So what do you think so far? Review and tell me your opinion.**


	3. If only it could come true

**A/N: Chapter 3**

_What if he wanted to hurt me? The next thing he did surprised me._

He smiled at me lightly, "What are you doing here? It's late."

His voice was so silky that it calmed me down, "I–," I bit my lip lightly, "I know. I just had to get away from mommy and daddy," I whispered.

"Why? What's wrong?" he actually seemed worried.

I turned to look back at my house, "They're fighting."

As soon as the words came out my mother started screaming again, "YOUR NEVER FUCKEN HERE! I ALWAYS–," I blocked out the rest and looked back at him.

He looked away from the house and gazed at me, "Do they hurt you?"

I shook my head, "No, just each other," I whispered.

I rested my chin on my knees and looked up at him, "Have you been watching me?"

He nodded, "I wanted to make sure you were okay, I wouldn't want them to hurt you."

I smiled lightly, "I'm sorry I didn't come out earlier but mommy made me go to my room. I'm not allowed outside unless she comes with me."

He hesitatingly reached out and stoked my hair, "What's your name?"

I was about to tell him when; "Bella! GET INSIDE THIS MINUTE YOUNG LADY!!"

I quickly got up and dusted the dirt off my dress, "I have to go," I was a little scared by her tone.

"If you ever need me, I'll be here."

I nodded before running back to the house, "OH SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she screamed at my daddy as I was getting to the door. She lightly touched my head before closing the door. She forgot about me and quickly started yelling at my daddy again.

_**Behind their couch she'd be hiding  
Oh what a sad little life**_

I ran behind the couch and hid behind there blocking my ears. And rocking back and forth on my legs and elbows. I was begging for it all to be over. But it seemed like forever by the time my daddy slammed the door behind him and drove off. My mommy went upstairs frustrated not even remembering me.

I got out from behind the couch and wiped the tears that I didn't realize had fallen. I walked upstairs and opened the door a bit to my mommy's room. It was barely big enough for my eyeball to look through. I looked in with that one eye and saw her inject herself with the needle. I closed the door slowly and walked to my room.

I walked to the window and looked out towards the woods. There he was again watching. I never got to ask him what his name was. Sadly I waved at him and he waved back. I turned around and got under the covers to go to sleep.

When I woke up this time my mommy wasn't in the kitchen. She was in her room still sleeping. I walked downstairs to find daddy sleeping on the couch, snoring. I went into the kitchen and tried to find something to eat. The only thing I found was a moldy piece of bread.

I had nothing else to eat so I ate it. It wasn't bad for me actually moldy bread has some kind of antibiotic or something. But it didn't taste good. I forcefully swallowed it and stayed in the kitchen until my daddy left.

I can't watch TV while he's asleep, he gets mad. After a couple of hours he got up and left in the truck. Mommy came downstairs and ate the food she stashed away for herself. I was on the couch watching TV when she went back upstairs. She was going to go inject herself again. She did that every morning and every time she got in a fight with daddy.

She came down stairs a couple minutes later and fell asleep on the couch. She was twitching in her sleep again. Her upper arm had a hand shaped bruise on it. It was on the same arm she injected herself with. There was a bruise on the back of her elbow, where they take out blood, it was huge and a very dark shade of purple.

I sighed before looking back at the TV. Like I've been doing a lot lately, I looked out the window looking for him. He was there again this time he waved at me first. I smiled lightly before waving back. I really liked this stranger. I felt safe with him around. It was like he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.

That's the way I should feel about my daddy. I should feel safe around him. But I don't. I'm scared of him when he comes home drunk which is everyday.

_**And like it always does, the bad just got worse**_

My daddy came back home and started fighting with my mom again. Right when he was going to hit my mommy I ran out the back door and ran for the woods. I stopped by the same tree and sank to my knees. I was crying this time. I hadn't been crying the first time I came here.

I covered my face with my hands and cried. I gasped and shot up when I felt someone touch my shoulder. It was _him_. I sighed in relief as I tried to wipe my tears away. He bent down to my level again and pulled me into his arms. I wept in them silently.

H rubbed soothing circles on my back helping me stop from crying and start hiccupping. I pulled away wiping my tears with the back of my hand, "Thank y–you." He wiped some stray tears away with his thumb.

"How old are you?" he asked.

I smiled lightly, "I just turned seven."

He smiled before kissing my cheek, "Happy late birthday."

I touched the cheek he had kissed, "Thank you."

"What did you do for your birthday?"

I frowned, "Nothing. Like always."

He seemed a bit mad, "Your parents didn't buy you anything, or make a small party?"

I shook my head, "They don't even know my birthday already passed."

He frowned, "Well I have a present for you."

I turned my head sideways in confusion, "But how? You barely found out right now?"

He chuckled lightly, "Here," he put a bracelet with a small heart shaped diamond on it, "Don't let your parents see it or they'll take it away."

I nodded as I stared intently at the small heart, "Thank you," I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"No problem," he said against my hair.

I pulled away about to ask for his name when I heard my mommy calling for me. My daddy had just left in the truck. I looked towards the house then back at him, "I have to go," I quickly hugged his leg since he had already stood up and ran towards the house.

Mommy was already upstairs when I got into the house. I walked up to my room and sat on my bed. I lifted my wrist and stared at the heart shaped rock closely. It was detailed amazingly. I could see every cut they made on it. It shined in the light.

I smiled before walking to the window and looking for him again. He was there in the same spot as always. We waved at the same time making me laugh softly. Even from the distance I could see him smile. I smiled back, "Good night," I whispered at him before tucking myself under the covers and falling asleep. I dreamt of a better life with the man from the woods taking care of me. If only it could come true.

**A/N: So tell me what you think. Review! Review! Review!**


	4. Be careful what you wish for

**A/N: Chapter 4**

_I dr__eamt of a better life with the man from the woods taking care of me. If only it could come true._

I woke up in hunger. I hadn't eaten anything but a moldy piece of bread the day before. I got up and went downstairs to find mommy making pancakes. I smiled at her as I sat at the kitchen table. She smiled wearily back at me. She must have gotten in a fight with daddy again.

I sighed and waited for her to place the food in front of me. She set the plate in front of me and I started eating. To my surprise she asked me if I wanted to go outside when I finished. I smiled and nodded before hurrying up with the rest of my pancakes.

We went outside and I played with some toys as she took down clothes from the dry rack thingy. We didn't have a washer or dryer. She washed the clothes by hand and hung them up outside. I helped her as much as I could.

I helped with the washing though. So as she took the dry clothes down I played with my Barbie's. I was having a great time too. This was the first time in years that I was having fun with mommy outside. When she finished she took the clothes inside; I followed her. I helped her wash some more clothes and helped her put them on the drying rack. She told me I could play that she didn't need my help so I shrugged and started playing again.

It was mid-afternoon when daddy got home. And like always he was drunk. I knew he wasn't here to sleep this time. He was here for more money. Mommy didn't say a word to daddy as he passed us and walked–more like stumbled–into the house.

She was hiding something from him. I could see it in her eyes. But the thing was what? And if she was, was it going to cause another fight? Hopefully not because I don't know if I can handle another one. Did she get pleasure out of being hit? Maybe? I read in a book in the attic that in some abusive relationships the girl likes to get hit. Weird thing to like ha?

_**With every slap and every curse**_

He was mad at her this time because when he went inside and looked through the safe he didn't find any money left. I only knew this because he came yelling outside asking where the money was.

"Where's the money Renee?!"

I looked at mommy a bit scared of her answer.

"I spent it," she replied crossing her arms over her chest.

I was afraid of _that_.

"You spent all of _my_ money?!"

She scowled at him, "It was _my_ money and I could spend it however I wanted!"

Oh no.

"Your money? What did you spend it on Renee?!"

She looked away not meeting his eyes.

He walked up to her and grabbed her left arm exposing her dark purple bruise. "LOOK AT THIS! YOU SPENT ALL THE MONEY ON YOUR FUCKEN DRUGS!!"

That's all it took for me to drop my toys and run for the woods. I went to the same tree I always meet him at and sat against it. I looked around blocking my parents' screams and looking around for him. Usually by this time he was here comforting me.

I couldn't call out for him because I didn't know his name. _And_ I didn't want my parents to know where I was. I stood up and looked around frantically for him. The screams were making me want to cry and I _didn't_ feel safe right now.

Where is he? I was looking around for him for around ten minutes when I gave up. He wasn't coming. But why? I looked towards the house to see that my daddy had already left and my mommy was inside. It was bright and sunny today. Luckily I was wearing my dress so I didn't feel hot. Wait its bright and sunny.

The only times I've seen him it's been at night. Maybe he has better things to do than to comfort a stupid little girl? He probably has a family with kids and was only bothering with me because I reminded him of one of his own. I sighed and slowly headed back to the house. When I got in I went straight to my room and looked out the window all day.

By the time it was nightfall I was getting tired at staring at the same things. I was about to nod off when I saw him. He popped out of nowhere. I opened my eyes wide in shock before leaving my room. I peeked into my mommy's room to see her on the bed deeply asleep.

I went downstairs to find the rest of the house empty. I opened the door to the back and this time I slowly walked towards the woods. It was completely dark out. But I could see him so I wasn't scared. As soon as I reached him he smiled at me.

He bent down to my height and embraced me in a hug, "Where were you this afternoon? I came looking for you but you never came."

He pulled away to look me in the eyes, "I'm sorry. I…got lost in the woods."

I knew he was lying but I shrugged it off and pretended to believe him, "Mommy and daddy got in a fight again."

He picked me up and put me on his knee, "What happened?"

I laid my head on his shoulder feeling safe and loved, "Daddy got mad because mommy spent all the money."

"Did he hit her?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. When he grabbed her arm I came running over here looking for you."

He pulled his head to the side and kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry."

I sighed, "And I was actually having fun too. Mommy let me go outside and play today. She hasn't let me do that in a long time."

He wrapped his big arms around me in a hug, "Things will get better soon."

I shook my head, "No they won't. They never do. Every time I tell myself that I know that deep down it isn't going to happen."

He smiled at me, "How did you get so smart? Do you go to school?"

I shook my head, "I learned the basics from TV and I found some books in the basement that I've read a lot."

I looked back at the house to see my room light turn on, "Oh no, mommy's up. I have to go if she finds me outside she'll get mad," I got off his knee and quickly ran back to the house. I waved back at him from the doorway before letting myself in and sitting on the couch. I quickly turned the TV on and pretended to be watching whatever it was.

She came downstairs and fell on the couch. I sighed in relief. I relaxed against the couch and watched TV. My mommy as always was twitching against the couch. I wonder what she dreams about. I had fallen asleep on the couch when my daddy woke both me and mommy by banging the door against the wall.

_**Until her daddy in a drunk rage one night  
**_

He was drunker than ever before. His eyes were blood red and he was more pissed than ever. Scared of what was going to happen next I jumped off the couch and hid behind it. I was a bit surprised to see a man I had never seen in my life kneeling in front of me. He was glowing all over.

He pulled me into his arms and held me while mommy and daddy started fighting. I felt safe with this man too. Like with the man from the woods.

"Shoot me. Just do it already," my mommy pleaded.

I moved away from the man and peeked over the couch. Mommy was a couple feet away from daddy who was holding a gun in his hand. He was pointing it at mommy's head.

"I want you to Charlie. Please, just do it," she was in tears now.

_**Used a gun on her mom **_

I looked back at my daddy who still looked pissed off as he pulled the trigger. I watched as my mommy fell to the floor and never moved again. Tears were pouring out of my eyes as I realized I wasn't ever going to see mommy anymore. I quickly covered my mouth when a small whimper came out. I looked back at daddy scared that he might have heard me.

_**and then took his life**_

He was looking at me with tired and depressed eyes, "I'm sorry," He whispered before putting the gun to his head and pulling the trigger.

**A/N: Please review**


	5. New mommy and daddy

**A/N: Chapter 5**

_**A**__**nd then took his life**_

_He was looking at me with tired and depressed eyes, "I'm sorry," He whispered before putting the gun to his head and pulling the trigger._

I let out the sob I was holding before falling back to the floor and letting the unknown man hug me for support. As soon as he had appeared he disappeared. I looked around feeling lonely and scared and sad. I looked out the window to find it dark out.

I jumped up from floor and ran for the back door passing my parents' bodies. They both had bullets in there head. I sobbed louder as I saw there lifeless eyes staring up at me. I quickly ran outside and towards the woods. Half-way there I stopped and sank to the floor. My bones felt like jelly. I sobbed louder because I didn't get to make it to the woods.

Before I knew it someone was picking me up, "Bella?! What's wrong?!" he yelled over my cries.

"There d–dead," I sobbed out. Before burying my face into his chest and crying louder.

He tried to sooth me as best as possible. I soon calmed down and stopped sobbing. He set me on my feet, "I need you to go to the street in front of your house and wave for the cops. I called them and they're on there way. They'll help you."

I clung to his shirt, "No. I want to stay with you."

He shook his head, "You can't. Just do what I say and everything will be okay."

I looked into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. As soon as I saw his reassurance I reluctantly nodded and took my grasp off his shirt. I stood away from him, silent tears pouring down my face, and ran for the front of my house. As soon as I got on the dirt path that daddy would ride his truck on I ran down it.

I reached this tunnel–although not long–and saw the lights from the police cars. I stood out of the tunnel and by the side of the road and waved my hands for one of them to stop. Only one did, the rest went racing to my house.

"Hi, sweetie," he paused, "Where do you live?" It was a tall man with a cap on. He was around daddy's age. I turned toward the direction of my house and pointed.

"Were those your parents?" he asked. I knew he was asking if it was my parents that had died. I nodded slowly as more silent tears came down my face.

"Come on, we'll take you somewhere safe," he helped me into the front seat of the police car and buckled me up. I just stared out the window the whole time. Wondering where they were taking me.

They took me to the police station and left me in a room with a big glass on one side. There was a woman across the table from me just staring intently.

They asked me a series of questions like what my name was and how old I was before asking me about my parents. Since I knew my parents were dead and they couldn't get in trouble anymore; I told them everything. Well everything except the part about the man in the woods.

_**And some people from the city took the girl far away**_

It was late when they finished, and I had already fallen asleep. I woke up when the car hit a speed bump or something. I looked out the window just in time to read a sign that said, _'Welcome to Washington."_ We were far from home. I lived in Arizona and I know that Washington is far away from there.

They drove on for another hour or so before stopping at a place called, _'The adoption center.'_ They helped me out of the car without a word and led me to the big building.

As soon as we stepped in, a lady came up to me with a sad smile, "Hello Bella. My name is Courtney. I know it's been pretty hard for you lately but I'm here to help."

I nodded with a small smile before taking her hand, "Hi Courtney."

She smiled, "What we do here is help you find a new mommy and daddy. We let a couple come into your room and chat with you, if you like them and they like you then we let them become your new mommy and daddy."

I smiled before looking down shyly, "Do you have anything to eat here?" I asked quietly.

She chuckled lightly, "Of course," she took my hand making me realize that the cops had already left, "We have plenty of food here." She led me to what I presumed was a big kitchen with counters and lots of tables. She sat me at a table; I waited patiently as she brought my food over. I ate a bit fast but only because the food was delicious and I was extremely hungry.

"After you're done eating I'll take you to your new room and we'll change you into clean clothes," she said politely.

I looked down at my dirty dress and smiled up at her shyly. After I was done eating, she took me to my new room. It was big and it had a bathroom and bathtub in it. I had a lot of new clothes and new toys I was looking forward to playing with.

She helped me take a bath before helping me put some new clothes on. I was wearing leggings with a long sleeved dress. She did my hair while I played with my new toys.

"Okay, we have three couples interested in you right now. Now you don't have to pick one of these but if you like them then you just tell me and I'll let you know what they say."

_**To a new mom and new dad**_

I nodded as she stepped out and an hour later a couple walked in. They were both blondes; she had high cheekbones and wavy locks. He had spiky hair and a scar above his left brown eye. They sat down in the chairs at the table with a smile.

"Hi Isabella," I already don't like her, "My name is Mindy and this is John."

Although I don't like her I smiled politely.

"So how old are you?"

I smiled, "Seven."

"Did you hear her cute little voice?" she murmured to her husband.

They asked me a couple more questions about myself before they asked, "How did you get here?"

I didn't look up as I played with my toys, "My dad killed my mom and then killed himself."

When I looked up they were looking at me like I had some sort of disease. After that they got up and left, which I was okay with because I didn't like them.

Courtney came in with a small smile, "Did you like them?"

I shook my head and continued playing with my toys.

Another hour later a different couple came in. The woman was a bit chubby as was the man. She had short brown hair with bad highlights and the man was completely bald.

"Hello Isabella," Nope I don't like them either. It's Bella not Isabella.

"My name is Pricilla and this is Bob."

This couple asked me the same questions as the other ones and of course asked me how I got here. When I told them they did the same thing the other couple did. I sighed, thinking that I was going to stay here for life. This place was cool but I wanted a family.

Courtney came in a weary smile, "No luck?"

I shook my head, "Sorry."

"Its okay sweetie; the next couple is already here, do you want them to come in already?"

Why not? I nodded my head and sat on the bed tired of playing. I watched as this couple came in. They walked in gracefully and sat down on the chairs in front of me. The women had brown hair and seemed sweet and the man had a dirty blonde hair color and like he was my daddy's age. They both a pale skin color; just like the man from the woods.

The women had a file under her arm. She took it out and pretended to read something. I knew she really wasn't reading it, her eyes weren't even moving. She closed the file and smiled up at me.

This couple was different. He had his arm around her and she was leaning into him happily.

"Hi Bella," Whoa she called me Bella.

"Hi," I smiled, "Are you guys in love?"

They both chuckled, "Yes very," the man replied.

I had never asked the other couples questions before, "What's your name?"

She smiled, "My name is Esme Cullen."

I actually liked the fact that she didn't introduce her husband, "My name is Carlisle Cullen."

I smiled wider, "Do you have kids?"

They nodded, "Yes we have five adopted children but there already grown up," Esme said with a sad smile.

"How old are you Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Let me give you the basics. I'm seven. I _don't_ have a favorite color. I've never been to school. I learned everything from TV shows and from old books from my old basement. And my dad killed my mom before killing himself," I whispered the last part.

I looked down at my hands on my lap waiting for them to leave but what she did surprised me.

**A/N: Please review.**


	6. What's a Vampire?

**A/N: Chapter 6**

_I looked down at my hands on my lap waiting for them to leave but what she did surprised me._

She sat on the bed next to me and gave me a hug, "I'm sorry to here that."

I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her shoulder, "I saw it happen. All of it."

Carlisle kneeled down in front of me, "Everything's going to get better I promise."

I smiled up at her before smiling down at him, "Can you guys be my new mommy and daddy?"

She looked at each other before looking at me with a huge smile on there faces, "Of course."

I hugged her tightly before letting go and hugging Carlisle. At first he hesitated before hugging me tightly in his arms.

I couldn't help but be happy that these people would be my new mommy and daddy. They reminded me _so_ much of the man from the woods. As I thought of the last time I saw him, questions started popping in my head. Was that the last time I was ever going to see him? Was I never going to find out what his name is?

I pulled away with a smile, "When will I be able to go home with you?"

Esme bent down and kissed my forehead, "Soon. We'll go talk to Courtney right now and see what she says."

They both got up and left the room. I sighed and rested my head against the wall. Maybe I'd be able to live a better life than mommy and daddy now? I brought my head forward when Courtney walked in.

"I hear you want Mr. and Mrs. Cullen to be your parents."

I jumped off the bed and started jumping up and down, "I love them! There the best! I want _them_ to be my new mommy and daddy."

She chuckled before bending down to my level, "Are you absolutely positive?"

I smiled, "Yes."

She hugged me, "I've only known you for a bit but I'm gonna miss you Bella. Don't forget to visit."

She let go before taking my hand and leading me out of the room and towards the front desk. Carlisle and Esme were hugging each other waiting for me. I let go of Courtney's hand and ran to Carlisle and Esme's awaiting arms. They both bent down and hugged me tight. I know it's weird that I'm so comfortable with them already but there's just something about them that makes it that way.

I fell asleep on the drive to my new house. I was sleeping in the backseat of there shiny car. I was having the best dreams ever. I was actually having a dream about sleeping in the arms of the man from the woods. I had grown very fond of him. He was always there when I needed him the most.

I probably wouldn't need him anymore. But I still wanted to see him again. I felt safe around him. Like nothing bad could ever happen to me when he was there.

I could feel someone pick me up from the seat. I was too tired to open my eyes and I was really sleepy. I could here people talking around me.

"She's _so_ cute. What's her name?" a perky female voice asked.

"Her names Isabella but I think she prefers Bella," I recognized Esme's voice.

"Can I hold her?" It was a different female this time. Her voice was soft and silky.

I felt someone else take me into there arms gently. "She looks _so_ precious. What happened to her parents?"

"Oh she told us all about it. It was so terrible. She said that her dad killed her mom and then killed himself."

"Oh my god. Was it true?"

There was a short silence, "Yes. It was confirmed in the papers."

"Poor little girl."

"Are we going to tell her that we're vampires?" this time it was the perky voice.

"We'll have to tell her sooner or later. I think she'll notice when I don't age."

"Will we turn her some day?"

"It all depends on her," Carlisle replied.

Vampires? What is a vampire? I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see a pretty blonde looking down at me with a smile. I smiled back, "Hi. I'm Bella."

She chuckled, "I'm your sister Rosalie. You can call me Rose."

She was sitting on the couch. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her neck. She was surprised by the gesture but hugged me back tightly. I was happy that I had a sister now. I always wanted siblings.

I pulled away and looked around the room. There was a short pixy haired girl, a curly haired blonde boy, and a big buff black haired man looking at me. I smiled shyly and waved, "Hi."

The pixy haired girl walked up to us and bent down to my level, "Hi Bella. My name is Alice. I'm your sister too," She turned around so that I could see the boys. "This is Jasper," the curly haired blonde, "And that is Emmett," the big buff black haired man, "There your new brothers."

I got of Rosalie's lap and hugged each and every one of them. Jasper seemed a bit rigid but I just rubbed it off. I liked Emmett. He picked me up and swung me in the air making me laugh.

I looked around the room with a big smile. Someone's missing. "I thought you said there were five?"

Carlisle and Esme exchanged glances before looking back at me, "Well Edward is kind of on vacation right now."

I smiled, "Will I get to meet him when he comes back?"

They nodded, "Sure sweetie. Do you want to see your new room?"

I smiled and nodded. Rosalie took my hand and took me upstairs. She stopped in front of a pink door. I looked across the hall at the closed door, "Whose room is that?"

"That's Edward's room. But don't worry our rooms are just down the hall."

I smiled and nodded before turning the knob on my door and walking in. The room looked like the rooms of the little girls I used to see on TV. It was pink but it wasn't completely pink. It had a mixture of lots of colors. I had a big bed with a purple comforter and a little playing area to the side of the room.

I got on the bed and looked at my new family, "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure princess," Carlisle said. Princess? Is that what he was going to call me now? I actually like it. I wonder if they'd be okay with me calling them mommy and daddy.

"Is it okay to call you mommy and daddy?" I whispered.

They both smiled, "Of course sweetie. You can call us whatever you like," Esme said delightfully.

I smiled, "Can I ask you a different question?"

"Go ahead," Esme said.

I bit my lip lightly, "What's a vampire?"

All the eyes that were on me went wide. They seemed to be shocked by my question.

"What?" Emmett asked surprised breaking the tension in the room.

"What's a vampire?" I asked again. "I heard you saying that you guys were vampires but I don't know what that is."

**A/N: Please review!**


	7. I like my new life

**A/N: Chapter 7**

"_What's a vampire?" I asked again. "I heard you saying that you guys were vampires but I don't know what that is."_

They all got on the bed and sat around me. I was in Esme's lap listening about what they were. Apparently most people think that vampires are not real and that there bad. But there are vampires out there that are actually bad. Vampires survive on blood. There supposed to survive on human blood but my new family are vegetarians. Which I didn't know what that was until they told me that they didn't drink human blood. They drank animal blood.

They sparkle in the light like the heart shaped diamond the man from the woods gave me. They all run fast–which sounds fun. They never sleep–which is good cause they'll be there if a monster comes out of the closet. And some of them have special powers. Like my new sister Alice can see the future. My new brother who I found out was married to Alice–which is okay cause there not related–can feel what other people are feeling. And Edward, the brother I haven't met yet, can read minds.

I thought all of it was cool but I think they all expected me to be scared. Oh and they never age either. They told me that the only way they can die is if someone rips them apart and burns them. Now _that_ grossed me out.

After explaining to me what a vampire was and all that other cool stuff they showed me around the house. There was a lot of glass windows and doors so I was going to have to be careful around here. Outside in the backyard was a small lake sort of thing. It was surrounded by the woods. I wonder if he'd show up in these too.

The house was big but I like it. After talking a bit with my new family mommy served me dinner–which tasted yummy–and now I have to take vitamins because daddy's a doctor and he says I need it. I have to go to the doctor tomorrow to get the shots I need. My other mommy never took me to the doctor to get shots or anything like that.

Daddy said he was surprised that I hadn't gotten sick yet because without my shots I could get really, really sick. So after dinner–no one eats but me–mommy took me upstairs and helped me take a bath.

"Will I be able to wear different clothes everyday?" I asked while I was playing with the bubbles.

"Of course, your sister Alice goes shopping all the time and she's going tomorrow to buy you more clothes."

I smiled, "Can I take a bath everyday?"

"Yes. Didn't you take baths before?"

I shook my head, "Old mommy never helped me take baths. The last time I took a bath was like a month ago."

That got her scrubbing right away. I laughed lightly making her smile. After I was completely clean she helped me put my pajamas on and tucked me in. She handed me my new teddy bear and stayed by the bed waiting for me to fall asleep.

"Mommy?"

She smiled, "Yes?"

"After I get my shots, can I go to school?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind my ear with a smile, "Sure sweetie but I think you should start the year after you get all your shots done that way you don't have to catch up."

I nodded, "Okay. Can you and daddy teach me stuff until then?"

"Of course; and your sisters and brothers will too."

That reminded me, "When is Edward coming back?"

She sighed looking out the window, "I don't know sweetie. I don't know."

"Why did he _really_ leave?"

She looked back at me sadly, "He needed some space sweetie. He needed time to himself to think about his life."

I smiled lightly, "He will come back right?"

She nodded, "He'll come back sooner or later."

I was starting to drift off to sleep. I opened my eyes a tiny bit, "Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Good night."

She chuckled lightly before caressing my forehead, "Good night."

_**Kisses and hugs everyday**_

I like my new life. I had fun playing video games with Emmett all day. Alice would take me shopping–which was exciting at first but then I was getting tired of it. Rosalie would play dolls with me and braid my hair. And Jasper would play with me outside on the swing set and basketball court–he'd help me shoot.

In this new life I was having, mommy and daddy would play with me outside near the lake and we'd play at parks. They'd give me a hug and kiss everyday. I loved my new family. I missed the man from the woods though. I'd look out my window at night when mommy and daddy were already downstairs and see if he was there but he never was.

I guess it makes sense since I don't live in Arizona anymore. Now I live in Forks Washington. It was a small town but I liked it. I played with kids at the park when I would go with mommy and daddy. When I start school I'll be able to make friends like the little girls on TV.

I ate three times a day like I was supposed to be doing since I was born. I even ate some snacks sometimes. I'm usually playing most of the day. While my brothers and sisters go to school I either stay home with mommy or go to work with daddy.

I would stay and talk to the girl at the front desk when she wasn't busy or I'd stay in daddy's office and twirl around in his chair. Mommy and daddy would read me a different book every night. I was starting to learn new things which made me happy.

I learned from my brother Jasper some things about the war. I learned about the times of prince and princesses from Rosalie. I learned about the abnormal things in the world–which they call supernatural–from Alice. And well from Emmett I learned how to play video games and fight.

Mommy was teaching me how to cook and clean. And daddy was teaching me about medicine and how to write. Of course I'm still little so most of the stuff that they're teaching me doesn't stick. But some of it does. They all told me there stories on there life before becoming a vampire and how they became one.

Rosalie got beaten up by her fiancée and his friends so daddy saved her. Jasper got turned during the war but decided he didn't want to kill people anymore so he met up with Alice. Alice doesn't remember what happened to her. She saw daddy and the others, met up with Jasper, and joined the clan.

Hee–hee I know what clan means now. Anyways, Emmett was getting killed by a bear and Rosalie took him to Carlisle so he could save him. By the way Rosalie's married to Emmett. Mommy fell off a cliff and daddy saved her. Daddy was turned a long, long time ago and decided to live off animals.

He told me he saved Edward first. Edward was dying of a disease when his mom told daddy to turn him. I still haven't met Edward, but I hear a lot of good things about him. I've been in his room a couple of times but one thing that _isn't_ in this house are pictures.

So I don't even know how he looks a tiny bit. Although I learned that he isn't married and loves playing the piano. His room is pretty clean. I also noticed that he's the only one that doesn't have a bed. I don't know why the others need a bed I mean they don't sleep. I guess they want to lie down on something other then a couch.

I was starting to forget my old life. Although sometimes I'd have dreams about the night my parents died. The flashbacks are horrible. I don't like them at all. When I did have a nightmare I'd go to mommy and daddy's room and sleep in between them; of course there not sleeping. They'd both be reading something but they didn't need the light on for it. So I slept fine without disturbances.

When mommy and daddy aren't there I go straight to Rosalie's room. She's like my second mommy. She loves me a lot. Nope I didn't miss home one bit. But I did miss the man from the woods. He'd be in my dreams sometimes but mostly my dreams had mommy dying and daddy telling me he was sorry.

I got up one morning in my room and got dressed for the day. No one was in there rooms so I silently went downstairs. I could hear the talking from the top of the staircase. I had done this a couple of times and found that I could be real quiet so they wouldn't hear me. I slowly and very quietly stepped down each step, making my breathing a bit lower than usual.

I walked into the living room where everyone was at and found someone standing in front of my family. As soon as I saw the back of his head I knew who it was.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	8. What is God?

**A/N: Chapter 8**

_As soon as I saw the back of his head I knew who it was._

I couldn't contain my excitement and joy. As soon as I recognized the back of his head I ran up to him and jumped on his back with a small giggle.

"Whoa," he said as he grabbed my arms and flipped me to the front. I was looking into his face now with–no doubt–a huge smile on my face. He looked at me shocked at first before smiling himself, "Bella?"

He had his arms around my waist and my legs were wrapped around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "I missed you."

His arms tightened around me, "I missed you too."

I pulled away with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

He moved me over so that I was resting on his hip, "I was going to ask you the same question."

I looked over at everyone else in the room–who I had completely forgotten about–and blushed at there confused expressions.

"How do you two know each other?" mommy asked curiously.

I looked back up at him wondering if I was supposed to say how or not. I reached up and put my mouth near his ear, "Can I tell them?" I whispered.

He chuckled lightly, "Of course."

I smiled before turning back to them, "I met…" I looked back at him, "Are you Edward?" He smiled and nodded so I continued, "I met Edward at my old house. He kind of watched over me. He…held me when I cried," I was looking into his eyes while I said this. He smiled lightly at me, I looked back at them with a big smile, "And he gave me this," I brought my wrist in front of me so they could see the bracelet with the heart shaped diamond on it.

Alice came up to me and looked at it with a smile, "It's so beautiful."

"Just like the owner," Edward said.

I looked down and blushed from all the attention I was getting.

Mommy walked over to me and took me in her arms. I rested my head on her shoulder before looking up at her, "Mommy I'm hungry." She walked to the kitchen and put me on the chair.

"So now you're my little sister?" Edward asked as he sat beside me.

I smiled, "Yup," I was sitting in one of those chairs that can turn around in circles. So naturally I was twirling around in my chair in circles watching everything pass by me fast. I stopped and faced Edward happily, "Can you teach me how to play piano?"

He looked at me a bit surprised, "How do you know I play piano?"

I smiled wider, "I saw the music in your room and asked daddy about it."

He sent me his crooked smile, "Sure."

I smiled before clapping my hands, "Yay!"

He chuckled, "You want me to teach you after your done eating?"

Emmett cleared his throat making me chuckle, "I promised Emmett I would play Guitar Hero with him."

He smiled at me widely, "You bet sis."

I shook my head lightly before starting to eat the food mommy had placed in front of me. It's kind of awkward to have a room full of people–more like vampires–watching you eat. After I finished eating I played Guitar Hero with Emmett and actually won.

I felt much safer now with Edward here. And now I don't have to call him 'the man from the woods' anymore. I took Edward's hand and led him to the piano room. I sat on the bench, he sat beside me, and he started playing a lullaby I have never heard before. But then I never heard many lullabies.

Rosalie knew how to play the piano too but the pieces she showed me were different than this one. "What song is this?"

He looked down at me with a smile, "I made this one for you."

I smiled, "Really?"

He nodded before bending down and giving me a small kiss on my cheek. I smiled wider at him as he pulled away.

As the piano sang beautifully I was thinking of a couple of things but one came to mind right away, "Can you read _my_ mind?"

The music suddenly stopped, I chuckled lightly, "What? You didn't hear in the others' minds that I knew?"

He looked down at me and shook his head, "You know what I am?"

I nodded, "You're a vampire. And _you_ can read minds. I think it's cool. I wish I had powers."

He was silent, "Edward? Why did you leave?"

He looked back at me, "I couldn't be here anymore."

"But why? It's great here," I asked.

"You'll understand better when you get older."

I pursed my lips and nodded slowly.

"Bella there's a movie coming on TV you want to watch it?" Rosalie asked.

I looked up at Edward and slowly got off the bench and walked to Rosalie.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked as she took my hand and led me to the living room.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

I sat on the couch and started watching the movie but I kept thinking about Edward. Was he mad at me? Speak of the angel and the angel shall appear. Edward got on the couch and picked me up and put him on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and watched the movie.

I looked up at him to see his expression. His eyes seemed lighter like he wasn't in that bad place I had reminded him of before. He smiled down at me making me smile up at him. He leaned down and kissed my forehead lightly. I closed my eyes and opened them when his lips left my forehead.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

I was about to ask him about the mind reading thing when I heard someone in the movie say oh my god again. I quickly looked at the screen and saw that it was different girl that had said it this time. What is god? Again the questions popped in my head. The same ones as before.

"What is god?" I asked Edward. That wasn't the original question I was going to ask but I needed to know while the questions were fresh in my head.

The room suddenly got quiet. The only thing I could hear was my breathing and the TV still playing. I looked around the room confused.

"You don't know who god is?" mommy asked.

"God's a person?" I asked.

"Oh dear," mommy said.

I looked around a bit panicked but the feeling soon turned into calming feeling. I looked at Jasper knowing it was him that had done it.

"We should probably take her to Sunday school," mommy told daddy.

"Sunday school?" I asked. I knew Sunday was a day but why was there school on that day?

"You don't know what Sunday school is Bella?" Edward asked.

I looked up and shook my head, "No. Should I?"

They all exchanged glances, "Do you know what a church is?" Alice asked.

Church? "No. What's a church?"

"She doesn't know anything about religion," Emmett stated.

"What's religion?" I asked. Why aren't they answering my questions?!

"We still have time to take her to Sunday school today the service isn't over until noon," daddy told everyone.

"We're really going to go inside a church?" Jasper asked.

"What you think we'll burn to the ground? Come on you know that's all myth," Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah I know but its just weird a bunch of vampires going to church," Jasper murmured.

"Its okay, I can take her alone. Carlisle and Esme can go with me," Edward said as he stood up and carried me.

Mommy and daddy nodded, "I guess we should change into something decent. Edward can you change Bella for me?"

He nodded and ran upstairs in a flash–literally.

He took out a pretty dress and helped me change into it. I was feeling a bit excited and nervous at the same time.

"You don't have to feel nervous. This is a good thing," Edward said as he combed my hair.

I smiled at him through the mirror, "Did you read my mind?"

He shook his head, "I can't read your mind."

I looked at him confused through the mirror, "Why not?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

He took my hand and led me downstairs and into the car, "Ready?"

I got into the car and buckled up, "Ready as I'll ever be." And so we're off to a place called church.

**A/N: Please review!**


	9. 7 years later

**A/N: Chapter 9**

_I got into the car and buckled up, "Ready as I'll ever be." And so we're off to a place called church._

The building was shaped differently than a usual building. It was big with a pointy roof. It was colored a light blue color and had a cross in front of the building. We all walked in together but mommy and daddy went to talk to a guy in funny clothes.

Edward held my hand and we slowly walked down the hall from the entrance and stepped into a room. It had a playing area in the corner and a long table in the middle with small chairs around it except for one big one. There right in front of me, across the room, was a medium sized cross with what looked like a man on it but I couldn't tell from here.

I led Edward to the cross, walking around the table, and stopped in front of it. It was a man on there; he looked like he was dead or dying. He had nails in his hands and feet and a thorn hat thing around his head.

I got closer to look at his face closely. Who is this man? I know this man.

_**Her first day of Sunday school the teacher walked i**__**n  
And a small little girl  
Stared at a picture of him**_

I turned around to see a lady come in and walk over to us. Edward was bent to my level now; he had his arms around my tiny waist. He probably thinks I'm scared. She smiled, "Hi I'm your Sunday school teacher Alyssa."

I smiled, "I'm Bella."

"Hi Bella," she looked at the cross making me look back at it, "What can you tell me about the cross you see in front of you?"

_**She said**_

I stared at the man intently, "_**I know that man up there on that cross. I don't know his name but I know he got off cause he was there in my old house and held me close to his side, as I hid there behind our couch the night that my parents died.**_"

I was so caught up in remembering him and that night that I had forgotten where I was. I blinked the memories away and looked at an astonished expression that was playing across Edward's face. I looked up at the teacher to find her smiling. "His name is Jesus Christ. But a lot of people get him confused with his father God."

I looked back at the cross in surprise, "That's Jesus Christ?"

She chuckled at my expression, "Yes and your very lucky to have met him. Not a lot of people do." I looked at Edward and smiled, he still had his arms around my waist, and he smiled back.

"Is she your adopted daughter?" Alyssa asked Edward.

He shook his head, "No," he said simply.

"Well you two certainly seem close," she smiled at me.

I smiled back and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, "Edward's my angel."

I looked up to see the girl smile wider at me, "Is that so?"

I looked back at Edward, "Yup."

Edward smiled before kissing my cheek and embracing me in a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed in content. This was going to be a day I was going to learn all about god, Jesus and all that good stuff…and the bad stuff.

I had stayed at Sunday school for a while even after everyone else had left. I learned a lot today but I was going back next Sunday to learn more. I went straight to my room when we got home. I was tired and wanted to take a little nap. I closed the door, took off my shoes and jacket and flopped on the bed. I curled into a ball and closed my heavy eye lids.

I think I was half–asleep when I felt someone on the bed next to me making me jump upright and gasp.

"Its just me," Edward whispered as stroked my hair.

I took a deep breath and took my hand away from my chest, "Jeez you scared me."

He chuckled lightly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

I laid back down and closed my eyes again. I could feel his arm hand next to mine. I grabbed his hand and hugged it to my chest. I could feel him lay next to me as he wrapped the arm I was holding around me. I snuggled closer to him and laid my head on his other arm.

**(7**** years later)**

Today is my 14th birthday. And I was having the worst day ever. I had just an awful day at school. Everyone was making fun of how my brothers and sisters were going out with each other. Of course they won't say it in _there_ faces but there fine saying it in _my_ face.

There spreading rumors all over the school that my family inbreeds and have retarded kids and _I_ was one of them. There were spreading rumors that I was a huge pervert because I would have sex with my brothers, which is totally gross and not true.

I ran into my house, after the awful day at school, with my jaw clenched from my outrage and stormed up to my room. My siblings would ask me what was wrong on my way but I just ignored them and locked the door behind me.

I threw my backpack on the floor and ran for the closet. The closet has always been a place I liked to cry at since I was a kid. I closed the closet door and hid behind the clothes and let the angry silent tears fall freely.

I felt like I was about to lose it. I wanted to break something but knew that if I did it would upset my mother. It wouldn't make me feel better afterwards either. I slid down the wall and hugged my knees to my chest trying really hard not to scream or yell.

I didn't protest when the closet door opened and then closed. I already knew who it was. He always came when I needed him the most. Edward pushed the clothes aside and looked down at me. He bent down to my level and put his hands on my knees, "What's wrong Bella?"

I shook my head; I really don't want to tell him what they said. He has a bit of a temper–not with me of course–and its hard for him to contain it. He took his hands off my knees and sat down beside me.

It was quiet for awhile. The only thing you could hear was my sniffing and my breathing. "Bella, your driving me crazy here. Please tell me what happened."

I wiped my face with my sleeve and took a deep breath, "You have to promise you won't get mad."

I looked at his face making sure he was telling the truth when he promised, "Promise."

I bit my lip and turned my body towards his, I folded my legs cross–style and fidgeted with the hem of my pants, "There spreading a bunch of rumors at school about us."

"Us as in…"

"As in the whole family," I told him.

"What are they saying?"

I sighed, "There saying that our family…inbreeds."

I looked up to see him clench his jaw but I continued on, "There saying I'm an inbreed–which basically means there saying I'm retarded–and there saying I sleep…with…"

"With who?" he said through clenched teeth.

"With you guys…you Emmett and Jasper."

He was suddenly standing; I didn't even see it coming. I quickly stood up and blocked the closet door.

"Move out of the way Bella. I need to deal with _them_," he said it like if they were filthy leeches.

I held my position, "No. What are you going to do? Kill the entire school district? You can't do anything anymore its too late. You can't change the past, that's something I know too well."

His jaw unclenched and looked at me confused, "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? I wish I didn't have the parents I had. If I had been born into a normal family none of this would be happening right now."

A flash of hurt passed his face, "Edward. I–look I'm grateful you came and saved me but ever since I was a little girl I had wished I hadn't been born."

He put his hands at the sides of my face, "Don't ever say that Bella. If you wouldn't have been born, I would be out there killing people instead of animals."

"Carlisle made you do that not me," did I just call dad, Carlisle?

He shook his head, "You haven't figured it out yet have you?"

I shook my head, "No. What are you talking about?"

"That time I left this family to 'think things over' was to actually figure out if I should satiate my thirst by hunting humans."

I could believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"There's a reason why I had watched you when you were little."

My eyes widened as I realized what he meant.

**A/N: What do you think? Please Review!**


	10. Bella Im Leaving

**A/N: Chapter 10**

_My eyes widened as I realized what he meant._

He continued on as if he hadn't seen my reaction to his words, "I was trying to lure you out so I could…" he shook his head in anger, "I can't believe I had even thought of that. I'm _so_ sorry Bella."

I nodded still a bit shocked. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, I've always felt safe around him. "What made you change your mind?" I asked.

"When I realized what was happening in your house that night. When your mom had yelled at you for trying to go outside you went upstairs and cried. But you didn't cry because you didn't get your way but because your mom had yelled at you. And then when your parents got in a fight that night I thought it was a perfect time to get you but when I saw you…I just couldn't."

I slowly wrapped my arms around his middle and rested my head on his chest, "I've always felt safe around you. And I still don't know why. But don't worry about the whole you wanted to eat me thing," I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled, "I really don't care about it. The past is the past. And as for the retards at school well I guess I can ignore them."

I barely noticed when he had wrapped his arms around me. I did notice when he had laid his chin on my head though. I pulled my head away from his chest and looked up at him, my chin against his chest, "So…wanna go hiking?"

He smiled down at me, "Hmm, I don't know if I can stay at your pace."

I smacked him lightly, "Just because you can run super fast doesn't mean I'm _that_ slow."

He chuckled, "Okay let's go hiking. Get ready."

I had never liked hiking but when I went with Edward that feeling changed. The first time I had gone hiking I had went with mom and dad.

_(Flashback)__(6 years ago)_

_"Are we almost there yet?" I asked. We had been hiking for a long time._

_"Almost sweetie," Mommy said._

_I started slowing down a bit. I looked to my left to see a pretty butterfly on a flower. I walked towards it slowly and bent down to get it. It flew away. I started chasing it right away. I wanted to see its pretty colors. _

_I froze in my tracks when I heard a heavy breathing. I could see the huge shadow covering my small one. Slowly I turned around to face what was behind me. My eyes widened as I saw the humongous hungry bear in front of me. It was even drooling._

_Scared out of my mind I screamed as loud as I could. The bear didn't seem to like that; it got on all fours and roared. I decided it was time to make a run for it. I ran but it was catching up to me. I ran faster but when I looked back to see if he was behind me I fell down on my hands and knees._

_I yelled in surprise. I looked at my foot to see it had gotten stuck in a root from a tree. I looked up to see the bear running right at me. I tugged at my foot trying desperately to get it out. "Edward!" I always cried for him when I was in trouble._

_I screamed when the bear jumped on top of me. It was just about to rip my throat out when a blur threw it off me. I sat up to see Edward battling the bear. It tried to bite him and scratch him but made no effect on him. Edward was growling at it as it roared._

_Finally Edward grabbed its head and snapped it. The bear fell back with a loud thud. I looked at the bear and then at Edward. He was still looking at the bear, he was breathing heavily from the fight. I tried to get my foot loose again but it didn't budge._

"_Edward?" I said in a tiny voice._

_He finally looked at me; he looked at me alarmed like he was scared I was going to get mad at him or something._

"_Can you help me get my foot out?" I hiccupped. I had been crying when the bear started chasing me but didn't realize it 'til now._

_He slowly walked towards me and ripped the root out of the ground. I wiggled my foot in relief and stood up. I checked my palms for any blood but there wasn't any they were just scraped. I looked up at Edward before I wrapped my arms around him. _

"_Thank you. I thought it was going to eat me," I hiccupped again._

"_You're not scared of me?"_

_I pulled away surprised, "Why would I be scared of you?"_

"_I just killed a bear in front of you Bella."_

_I looked at the bear then back at him, "I know. It's not like it was human or something. Plus it was going to eat me. I'll never be scared of you Edward."_

_(End Flashback)_

Edward and I were already on the trail. I could stay out late tonight if I wanted because it was Friday and tomorrow there's no school. I was trying my hardest to avoid Alice. If she found me we would go on another shopping spree like she always did on my birthday. I love Alice and all but I _hate_ shopping. We were half way up the trail when I passed by some trees that were closing something off. I stopped and pushed the branches aside.

I stopped in awe at the view in front of me. It was a small meadow surrounded by trees. Light shimmered through the open spaces from the trees making the meadow look magical. Quietly I stepped through and stood in the light. I turned around amazed by the whole thing and stopped when I noticed Edward was at the opening–where I had came from–and stared at me.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked.

He slowly stepped towards me, he was hesitant to answer me, "It is."

He wasn't going to say that. I could tell, but I wasn't going to get into an argument about what he was really going to say.

I sat down on the grass and felt it run through my fingers. It was extremely soft like it was fake but of course it wasn't. Edward sat down next to me and watched me. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back lightly.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong? I feel like you want to tell me something but your holding it back."

He looked away from me and into the path we walked through. I followed his gaze but looked back when he turned to look at me.

"Nothings wrong. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

He looked down at his lap before meeting my eyes, "Bella," he paused, "its better if I tell you at home."

I nodded, "I think we should make this our special place. I'm pretty sure we're the only ones that know about it. It'll be like when I was little. Except it's a meadow instead of the woods."

He smiled and nodded, "I agree. For now on this is our meadow."

I crossed my legs Indian style and looked out into the trees.

"So other than the rumors, how's school?" he asked.

"Boring. It was fun when you guys taught me all the stuff I needed to know but when these teachers teach it's absolutely boring."

"You interested in anyone?"

That's a new one. I thought it over, "No, not really. Most of the guys at school are jerks or there just clingy."

"You'll find someone eventually."

"I guess." I didn't really like talking about me having a relationship. I mean my real parents didn't exactly have the best marriage–okay that's an understatement they had a horrible relationship. My step parents had a great relationship but they had forever to be together. I'm human I don't have forever to be with someone.

I only have a short time. What if I end up like my real mom? I shuddered at the thought, "What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

It got annoying after seven years to hear the same question all the time, "I was just remembering my old mom."

"Do you like it here with us?"

I chuckled lightly, "If I didn't I would have left a long time ago."

I unfolded my legs and stood up, "Ready to get back?"

"Sure. Let's go," he got up and led the way out of here.

It was quiet on our way home. When we got there I went straight to my room and collapsed on my bed. "I'm bushed."

I expected Edward to laugh but he was quiet; too quiet. I sat up to look at him. He had a serious look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Oh, right," I crossed my leg and sat down to listen to him, "What is it?"

He was quiet for a while, "Bella, I'm…leaving."

**A/N: Please Review!**


	11. He Lied to Me

**A/N: Chapter 11**

_He was quiet for a while, "Bella, I'm…leaving."_

I literally felt my heart stop and fall in my stomach. I could already feel the tears wanting to escape. I quickly stood up mad, "Why?"

"I need time to think about things," he replied running his hand through his hair.

"What things?! You can't leave," I whispered the last part.

"Look Bella I can't tell you but when and if I return–,"

"If?" I asked numbly.

"I might not come back. But if I do I promise I'll tell you why I left in the first place."

"When?" I asked without even thinking.

"Tonight," he said.

I looked out the window to see it was already dark out, "Okay."

He placed his hands on the sides of my arms, "I'm leaving for a good reason. Trust me," he leaned down and kissed my forehead, "Don't forget me."

I was strangely numb. I had never felt like this before. Even when my parents had died. How could he leave today? Today of all days? He had to leave on my birthday? I was feeling worse by the second. I just stood there and watched him leave the room slowly, looking back before he went out the door.

Somehow I managed to walk into my bathroom and start taking a shower. For all I knew it was scalding hott but I wasn't paying attention to anything. The words repeated and repeated in my head, _"Bella I'm leaving. Don't forget me."_

The words echoed in my head making me feel number by the millisecond. How could he do this to me? I thought he…what did I think? Did he love me? Like a sister of course he did. I loved him too. But if he had really loved me than he would have at least left on a different day. Right?

I mean, come on, today's my birthday for crying out loud. He has to love me. If he didn't he would have left me there with my dead parents or he would have let the bear eat me. I can't even remember all the other times he had saved my life. I had become such a klutz when I started getting older.

Why is he leaving now? Can't he see that I need him now more than ever? Sometime during my thinking I had gotten out of the shower and changed into pajamas. I sat on the bed in my room and just stared at the wall thoughtfully. I couldn't think of anything else except about the fact that he was leaving me. Tonight none the less. He's probably already left. It's so weird to think of my days without him. I've been with Edward for seven years. That definitely made us bond.

I stopped the tears from flowing in fear that he was still here. I couldn't let him see me cry again. Doesn't that show a sign of weakness? I didn't want to look weak. I mean my family is super strong. I bet they wouldn't even be affected by Edward's leaving.

I'd probably be the only one affected by it. I shook my head from all the thoughts that were running in my mind. I had to stay strong. Boldly I walked downstairs and entered the living room. They all looked up at me when I entered.

I could see Edward in the middle of them. I guess they had all been hugging him. I walked slowly across the room and stopped in front of him. He bent down and hugged me tightly, "I'll miss you the most."

I smiled and hugged him as tightly as I could, "I'll miss you too."

He pulled away and smiled, "Be good." And with that he said good bye to the rest of the family and left. I stayed at the back glass door and watched him disappear. I stayed there looking at the empty backyard that he once had been in.

_~ ~ ~ (5 Years ago)_

_"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I held my scraped knee close to my chest. _

"_Bella? What happened?" Edward asked as he bent down in front of me._

_A tear trickled down my cheek, "I fell off the swing."_

_He quickly tore a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around my knee._

"_Edward, it hurts," I cried._

_He wrapped his arms around me, "I know Princess. It's okay. I'm here."_

"_Don't leave me Edward."_

"_I'll always be here for you."_

"_I'll always be here for you."_ The words echoed in my head. _But your not. You broke your promise. You won't be here with me anymore. You lied to me._ I thought. I slowly turned away from the door and walked back upstairs. I slid under the covers when I got to my room and curled into a ball.

He lied to me. The fact that he lied to me made a tear escape my eye. I wonder if I'll ever see him again. I cried silently that night. Hoping it was a bad dream and that he'd come into my room any moment and hold me close. But he never did. He was gone. For good this time.

**(3 years later)**

"Come on Alice! I want to see _that_ movie!" I whined to Alice in the car. We were headed to the theatres to watch a movie. I wanted to watch 'He's just _not_ that into you' but she wanted to watch 'Coraline'. It was me Alice, Rosalie and our good friend Angela in Rosalie's BMW.

"Bella!" she whined.

"Come on! Tomorrows my birthday! We can watch 'Coraline' afterwards I promise."

Alice was driving. Rosalie was in the passenger seat and Ang and I were in the back seat. I was leaning on her seat begging in her ear which was why she was whining.

"Ugh! Fine. But only because it's your birthday tomorrow. We're watching 'Coraline' afterwards though. No matter how late." She said as we parked across the street from the small theatre. Forks had finally decided that we had enough people in town to make a theatre. It was built two years ago along with the McDonald's. Although the McDonalds was pretty small but cool to hang out at.

I jumped out of the car in excitement and clapped my hands in the air with Angela. "Yes!" She smiled and laughed. I laughed with her.

"Hurry up before it starts!" I hooked my arm into Angela's and ran to the theater. We paid for our tickets and quickly went into the theater. After that movie finished we watched 'Coraline' and we didn't get home until after midnight.

We dropped Angela off at her house and headed home, "I don't know about you two but I'm extremely sleepy."

They chuckled, "Like we could sleep."

"Exactly my point. If you never sleep don't you ever feel drowsy or tired?"

"It doesn't work that way," Alice said, "We're never tired and we're never drowsy. But we do envy you _because_ you can sleep."

"Whoa you guys envy _me_? That's _definitely_ new."

Rosalie chuckled and looked back at me, "Don't you have a shift at the hospital tonight?"

I looked at my watch and sighed, "Yes. In twenty minutes. You think you can take me Alice?"

Her foot slammed into the gas petal and the car accelerated fast through the streets.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	12. You molested your own daughter

**A/N: Chapter 12**

_Her foot slammed into the gas petal and the car accelerated fast through the streets._

She slammed her foot on the brake when she got there making me hit my head against the seat, "Ow. Thanks a lot Alice!"

I jumped out of the car and caught her rolling her eyes. I rubbed my head and walked into the local hospital. I went to the employee's locker rooms and changed into my uniform. I was doing community service here three times a week but I was thinking of quitting.

I only helped out when dad needed it which wasn't very often. I walked to his office and saw a man leaving. I glanced at the back of his head before walking into Carlisle's office. "Hey dad, how can I help?"

I walked around his desk and gave him a quick hug. Out of all this adopted children I was the only one that called Carlisle dad and Esme mom. Probably because they raised me since I was seven.

"Actually your friend Mike just came in. Why don't you get his report and go check how he's doing."

I nodded and walked to the nurse's station. I looked through the files and took Mike's out. I looked at his room number and walked to the elevator. I stepped in reading the file and looked up when the doors were closing. I blinked a couple times but the doors quickly closed. I could have sworn I saw…never mind it can't be him. He left a long time ago.

I walked to Mike's room and knocked on the door before entering. He was in a hospital gown and looked awfully pale. "Hey Mike."

"Hi Bella. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to be your nurse tonight," I looked into his file, "Says here you walked in with a high fever and coughing. Sounds like you have the flu or something."

He chuckled, "That didn't sound professional."

I smacked his arm lightly, "Hey, I'm not a doctor and I'm not a _real_ nurse. I'm a trainee. So deal with it."

"Guess I should be glad that my nurse is extremely pretty," he took my hand and rubbed it gently.

I bit my lip nervously. Mike had asked me out when we met and admitted that he had feelings for me. I had told him no but he said he wouldn't stop liking me. He was obviously showing it now. Nervously I pulled my hand away, "Mike, I already told you nothing is going to happen between us."

"Why? You never said why."

I wrote his stats on his chart and clipped the board at the end of his bed, "I'll be back later to check on you."

I quickly walked out with Mike calling out after me. I closed his door and leaned against it. I had never had a relationship before in my life. I was too scared that I would end up like my biological mother. I couldn't tell him that though. The only ones that knew my life story was my family and Angela.

I wasn't about to tell him anything. I sighed and walked to the nurse's station and took the only other assignment they had given me. It was a five year old girl that was here because she was severally beaten but they didn't know if it was by both parents, the child hadn't talked yet. Child services were taking her as soon as she recovered completely.

I walked to the elevator and went up to the third floor. I walked into the room to find a brown eyed little girl with brown hair covered in bruises, although not as bad on her face, crying. I walked up to her bed and sat next to her she jumped.

"It's okay. I'm here to help," I gently stroked her hair.

"My name is Lisa. What's your name?" she was still crying a bit.

"I'm Bella. You have a very pretty name. Can you tell me what happened to you Lisa?" I said softly.

She was quiet, "I know what you're going through. When I was your age my mom and dad were mean too."

She looked at me surprised, "They were? What happened?"

I looked into her eyes, "They never paid attention to me. They were always fighting. It's not easy. But I got better when I told someone everything that had happened. Maybe you'll feel better too."

She was sucking her thumb like a baby, "I don't…know."

I stroked her hair gently, "Its better to tell people the truth. It'll help you."

She continued sucking on her thumb hesitating.

"Did your parents do this?"

She shook her head and took her thumb out of her mouth, "No. Not mommy."

"So your daddy did this to you?"

She nodded.

"Does mommy know?"

She shook her head, "He told me not to." She was starting to cry again.

"What exactly does he do to you sweetie?" I asked truly concerned for her.

She was crying more now, "He touches me in weird places. I don't like it. When I try to get away from him he starts hitting me. He says if I tell mommy he'll kill her."

I covered my mouth to stop the gasp from coming out. I can't believe her own father was molesting her.

"Oh sweetie. Let me go get someone I'll be right back."

"No Bella!" she yelled.

"Its okay sweetie I'll be right back I promise," I walked out the door and stopped.

"Bella! NO! Bella! Help me!" Everyone was looking at the door behind me in concern. I quickly turned around and slammed the door open. A man I assumed was her father was trying desperately to choke his daughter. She was clawing at his hands gasping for air.

Not thinking through it. I jumped on him from behind and tried to yank his hands off of her, "Let go! Let go of her!!"

He pushed me off but did let go of her. I fell to the ground and hit my head. My vision blurred a bit before it became clear again. I looked behind me to see that he had locked the door. "This is none of your business!" his voice a rough.

I got up and ran to her side, "Are you okay?" She nodded. He grabbed my arm and tightened it, "I said–,"

I pushed the nurse's emergency button without him seeing, "I _know_ what you said. And you're wrong. You're sick you know that. You molested _your_ own daughter! Your low!"

With that he yanked my arm and threw me aside. I hit the wall that led was next to restroom again but I quickly got up when he made a move for his daughter. I grabbed a tray that was left to the side and hit him over the head with it.

I knew it wouldn't hurt him so I looked around him at Lisa, "Run! Go get help!" She had already had all the machines she was connected to taken off of her.

She got off the bed and ran for the door. He was about to run after her but I put my foot in the way making him trip. He got up mad and backed me into the wall. He grabbed my arm and started pulling it behind my back. I yelled in pain.

"Bella!" Lisa yelled.

She had the door open already, "Get help!"

She ran out the door and suddenly he slammed me into the wall. I winced at the pain. He had my arms pinned above me. What is he doing? Oh shit this is a molester I'm messing with. I struggled against him. I could hear Lisa asking for help outside of the room but everyone that was in the room was a patient or a visitor so they were freaked out.

He pressed his nasty body against mine and tried kissing me. I moved my head from left to right, my lips shut tightly. I tried to move my arms but he was stronger than me. I struggled harder against him but he got mad and slapped me across the face.

I gasped in surprise but didn't get to get free with my free arm because of it. I struggled against him again but this time he kneed me in the stomach. My legs gave out. I slid down; my arms still pinned above me, and gasped her air.

**A/N: What will happen next? Please Review!**


	13. It couldn't be

**A/N: Chapter 13**

_I slid down; my arms still pinned above me, and gasped her air._

He was going to knee me again. I could see the knee coming at me but suddenly I fell to the floor and started gasping for air. I clutched at my stomach in pain and instinctly made myself into a ball. I had my head near my knees and my hair falling over covering my face.

I heard a crash but didn't look up to see. The pain slowly subsided. And I was starting to breath a bit better. "Miss, are you okay?" I froze.

I recognized that voice. It couldn't be. Slowly I picked my head up to look at him. My hair slowly fell into place revealing my face. I looked into those familiar topaz eyes with wide eyes.

"Edward?" I asked. I slowly straightened out so that I had my legs under me while I sat on the floor.

He looked into my eyes in surprise as well, "Bella?"

I smiled and nodded, "You came back."

He smiled and turned to look at the guy tied on the bed, "Just in time too."

I slowly stood up and faced him. I was taller then I was last time he saw me. I must look completely different to him. I looked older with long brown hair, a figure, and I was taller now. But he looked exactly the same. I looked behind him to see Lisa with tears flowing down her face and her thumb in her mouth.

I moved around him and picked her up, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry daddy did that to you?" she had pulled her thumb out of her mouth to talk but then put it back.

I leaned my forehead against hers, "Its okay. You did what I told you to do. You got help."

"Is she yours?" Edward asked.

I pulled away from her and looked at him surprised, "Of course not. She too old. Did you get stupid during those three years? She's five not three."

He ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah your right, I'm sorry. Its just you look so close."

"Well we were both treated badly at a young age. We have a lot in common although she went through way worse than I did."

"What do you mean?"

I looked at her dad on the bed, "He use to molest her."

She rested her head on my shoulder still sucking her thumb.

"We need to get the cops here," I said quickly.

"I called them before I got here," he said looking at the dad furiously.

"I want my mommy," Lisa said.

"Okay come on," I walked to the edge of the bed and picked the file off from the floor. I walked out of the room with her in my arms and told one of the nurses to call her mother and tell her everything.

Her mom arrived ten minutes later. I put Lisa on the ground and let her run to her mom. Her mom bent down and kissed her cheek before picking her up. She walked over to me, "You're the one that tried to save my daughter."

"It was the least I could do. I had an awful father myself and could kind of relate to her."

She smiled, "Thank you." She had tears rolling down her face.

I smiled, "Like I said it was the least I could do."

"I can't believe I didn't know what was happening to her. I'll have to keep her by my side 24–7 now."

"It wasn't your fault it was all his," I said simply.

She nodded and walked away.

I sighed and walked back into the room that's when I remembered, "Shit. I forgot about Mike."

"Who's Mike?" Edward asked.

"My friend/Patient. I was supposed to check up on him." I turned away and walked to the elevators. Edward walked along side with me.

We were in the elevator alone. It was kind of awkward. I rubbed my head at the spot I had hit my head at.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm just gonna get a bump on my head." The doors opened and I walked to the nurse's station and grabbed his file. "I'm fine really. You don't have to follow me everywhere," I said to him outside Mike's door.

He nodded and started to walk away. I walked into the room and sighed, "Hey Mike."

"Hey Bella. What took you so long?"

"We had a little crisis upstairs. But it's been taken cared of."

I was looking at his reports.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"Why you won't go out with me."

I sighed, "Mike. There are many reasons why I won't go out with you. One of them is because you're my friend and if it turned out bad we wouldn't be friends anymore."

"Yes I would."

"That's what they all say. Look we're just friends. Get that through your thick skull," I finished writing his stats, "Good–bye Mike."

I walked out shaking my head, "I'm never going to get a break from this guy," I said more to myself than anyone else.

"Maybe he'll get it this time," Edward said from behind me making me jump.

"You have to stop doing that," I said breathlessly from my mini–heart attack.

"Sorry," he said as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

I just stood there staring at him like an idiot. This was the same guy that saved me from my parents and left me when I was fourteen. He's actually back. "I thought you'd never come back."

"I'm back now."

I bit my lip lightly and looked away, "Are you leaving again?" I asked looking back at him.

He shook his head, "No. I figured out what I needed to figure out. I'm not going anywhere; unless you want me to."

I felt like I was fourteen again. Not caring about who saw us I closed the distance between us and hugged him around the middle. My head could reach the top of his chest now. "I don't want you to leave; ever."

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I rested my head against his shoulder and sighed in content.

"You're so old now," he said happily.

I pulled away and lightly smacked him, "Hey! I'm you're age now."

"That's right. I almost forgot. Happy Birthday," he smiled.

I blinked in surprise and looked down at my wrist watch. I was already seventeen when I got here. Neither Alice nor Rosalie even said happy birthday to me. "You remembered?"

He pulled out a long wrapped box and held it out to me, "I never forgot your birthday Bella."

I took the present from him and opened it up to find a beautiful heart diamond necklace to match with my bracelet–which I never took off and was wearing right now. I bit my lip to stop the happy tears from coming. I looked up at him awed by the gift before I hugged him again, "Thank you. It's beautiful. You're the first person to actually remember."

"It used to be my mothers. As was the bracelet I gave you," he said wrapping his arms around me.

I didn't want to let go ever, "I'm so glad your back. I cried for days when you left." I kind of blurted the last part out.

"I'm sorry. I just had to find something out and understand it."

"Can you tell me what that is?"

He stayed quiet but never let go.

"It's okay. Some way or another I'll get it out of you."

He chuckled, "Come on. Let's go home."

I was so happy to hear him say those words. I could feel the hole in my heart healing slowly.

**A/N: Yay he's back! Please review!**


	14. He Left Me

**A/N: Chapter 14**

_I could feel the hole in my heart healing slowly._

"I'm home!" I called as I walked through the doors and waited for someone to answer or show up. The room was completely dark. I blinked through the darkness and turned the light switch on.

"SURPRISE!!!" I jumped in, well, surprise and looked up to see the whole family around the living room table with a huge cake in the center.

I smiled and took a step back, "Guess whose back?"

Edward stepped in bleakly and waited for there reactions like I did.

This was the best way to distract them. I hated birthday parties. More like I hated _my_ birthday parties. I was the complete center of attention. And they always gave me a huge cake for _me_ to eat. They don't eat so I have to eat a lot of cake.

I expected all of these reactions from them. The girls cried and hugged him and the guys gave him that one arm hug. I smiled as they all greeted him back. This was my time for escape. I walked slowly towards the stairs and ran straight to my room.

I closed the door behind me and got ready for bed. I was so tried and a bit shaky as reality kicked in by the time I got under the covers of my bed. I wonder if Edward was staying this time. Why did he leave in the first place? Why would he break his promise and leave me here? I couldn't understand it.

With all the thoughts running through my head I didn't even realize I was already asleep. I woke up to the feeling of someone watching me. I opened my eyes and immediately picked my head up to see whose ass I was going to kick. I picked the pillow up and threw it towards the eyes.

I heard it hit someone and then I quickly turned the lamp light on, "I told you it's not funny when you watch me sleep!" I finally saw their face and was surprised to see Edward there.

"Oh. It's you. Sorry I thought you were Emmett. What are you doing in here?" I patted the spot next to me and he came to sit next to me.

He handed me the pillow and I took it with a small laugh, "What does it look like I was doing?" he said with a smile.

I shook my head with a small smile, "Why does everyone like watching me sleep?"

He smiled wider, "Because you talk."

I rolled my eyes, "I know."

I lay back down and got comfortable. He leaned over me to see me while we talked.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you left?" I asked looking away and closing my eyes.

"I…can't tell you Bella. I'm not ready to tell anyone yet."

I opened my eyes to look at him, "When can you tell me?"

He looked into my eyes for a moment and everything changed. My whole view on life and love changed. Just by looking into his eyes I could see his soul and see all the suffering he went through. I felt different yet the same. I felt like I had just turned into an adult even though I just did but it takes a long time to become mature and become an adult.

He didn't say anything to me so I just turned my body towards him. He laid down beside me now and looked up at the ceiling. I cuddled up next to him and laid my head next to his side. He wrapped his arm around me and I felt tingly and safe all over.

I closed my eyes and sighed before going back to sleep.

_(Dream)_

"_Daddy don't do it!" I screamed as he aimed the gun at mommy. I looked at mommy in panic to see that she was already dead. I screamed and started crying as I looked up at daddy. It wasn't daddy anymore now it was the molester guy from the hospital._

_I looked down at myself to see that I was still a little girl. I looked up at him in panic as he started approaching me, "Lets have some fun."_

_The scenery changed from the inside of my old house to an open meadow. As soon as he took a step closer I started running. I tripped on a rock and fell on my hands. I started crying from the pain until he turned me over and got on top of me._

"_No! Get off! Edward!"_

"Bella! Bella wake up!"

I jumped up with a gasp and started kicking and moving my arms to get him off me.

"Bella it's me!"

I stopped kicking and looked up to see Edward in front of me. I took in a shaky breath and shook all over.

He took me in his arms and pulled me to his chest, "Shh, it's okay, it was just a dream."

I trembled in his arms and tried to nod as much as I could. He pulled away to wipe the tears away from my eyes. I looked into his and found my safe place before grabbing him and hugging him tightly.

"What was it about?"

I was still shaking as he laid us both down to relax.

I took in a deep shaky breath, "I had a dream about the night my parents died. But in the dream I was begging my dad to stop. When I looked down at my mom she was already dead. And when I looked back up at my dad it wasn't my dad anymore. It was the guy from the hospital. He was chasing me in the meadow. I tripped and suddenly he was on top of me."

I shivered more from remembering making him tighten his arms around me.

"That's why you called for me," he stated.

I nodded, "I always call on you for help. You're my guardian angel remember?"

He tried to smile but it didn't really reach his eyes, "Bella, I'm sorry."

I ran through my head the conversation we just had but came up with a blank to why he was saying sorry, "For what?"

"For leaving," he said slowly letting go of me and moving away.

I looked at him a bit confused and sad at the fact that he wasn't holding me anymore, "Why _did_ you leave?"

That made him get off the bed and start pacing the room, "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to," actually I _really_ want him to tell me. But I can't force it out of him.

"I _want_ to but it's just not the time," he said coming to a halt with an explanation.

"What? Edward you're confusing me."

"I know. I'm sorry…just go back to bed," he said as he started to move towards the door.

"Edward?" I said sitting up a bit on the bed with my hand outstretched towards him.

"Yeah?" he asked turning towards me slowly.

"Stay?" I asked feeling like a little girl again.

"I can't," he said opening the door.

"Why?" I asked almost at the point of tears.

"I just…can't," and with that he exited the room shutting the door a bit too roughly.

I let out a small whimper and plopped back on the bed. _He left_ I thought. _He left me. Bu why? What did I do?_

I tried getting comfortable again but it didn't seem to be working. Frustrated that I couldn't go back to sleep I got up and walked to the window. I leaned against it and looked out at the gloomy sky. I sighed and stared at the small lake surrounded by the trees when something caught my eye.

It looked like a man from here. But then it also looked like an ant because it was very far away. I squinted my eyes trying to see who it was. I blinked once and suddenly red eyes were staring back at me from the other side of the glass.

Surprised and freaked out I screamed and fell back on my back. He smiled evilly and broke the glass. I screamed and covered my face with my arms. All of a sudden something as hard as stone grabbed me around the waist and I was swiftly moving; expect I wasn't the one running.

I kicked and screamed trying to get away from him. Who was this vampire? What does he want? Why is he taking me?

"Let go of me!!!! Help!!!! Alice!! Emmett!! Rosalie!!! Help me!!!!" I screamed so loud that I thought I had ripped a vocal cord.

They can hear me right? There vampires, they have good hearing. Unless. I'm too far for them to hear me.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long but I've been having huge writer blocks lately. Please Review!**


	15. Leaving

**Chapter 15**

_Unless. I'm too far for them to hear me. _

No! I was kicking wildly when something hard hit us and threw us into the ground. I fell back hard on my back hitting something on the ground. A sharp pain ran up and down my spine making me wince in pain and start seeing double.

I looked up to see two people fighting. I couldn't see very well so I couldn't tell who. There were sounds of ripping and growling. I squinted to make my vision clear and saw that it was Edward and the red eyed vampire. My heart sank at the sight of them fighting.

"Edward?!" I yelled immediately trying to get up and help.

I stood up and got hit by a dizzy spell. I wavered where I stood.

"Bella?" Edward asked now standing in front of me holding my shoulders looking straight into my face.

It only took a second for everything to straighten up. That's when I saw him advancing.

"Edward!" I quickly moved him out of the way which surprised me because he was a vampire and always had his guard up.

I was hit hard. I fell back on my back but this time the evil vamp was on top of me. I struggled underneath him until Edward quickly threw him off of me. That's when the family showed up. He looked around at the faces before snarling and quickly running away.

I placed my elbows under me and looked up at them. You can't imagine the amount of relief that washed through me. I sat up and got help standing up from Alice. I took one step and I started falling. Emmett quickly caught me and picked me up in his arms.

"You alright sis?" he asked as he started walking.

"I think I hurt my leg…somehow," that's when I noticed what I was wearing. I was wearing a small tank top and some very short shorts. And that's when I noticed how cold it was. I shivered from the cold which made me wince from the pain in my back. Now _that's_ where I expected to be hurt.

"Emmett! What did you do?!" Rosalie slapped Emmett on the arm making him put me down on the grassy ground.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!"

"He's right Rose. I just _also_ hurt my back," I couldn't help but smile though at there faces.

"And you're happy?" Rosalie asked in that why that means 'Are you insane?'

I rolled my eyes at her dramatically, "No. I was just…never mind. Umm," I looked up at the male vamps, "Can someone _help_ me here?!"

Edward quickly bent down and picked me up in his arms.

"_Thank_ _you_," I said as he started walking back.

He smiled lightly before it quickly faded away, "Does anyone know who that was?" I asked as we entered the house.

"That was James. He's a tracker. He works for the Volturi," Carlisle replied sadly.

They had told me the story of the Volturi already and these were guys you don't mess with. "Why was he trying to kidnap me?" I asked in a small voice.

"They must know you know about us," Carlisle said, "This isn't good."

"What do they want to do with me?" I asked.

"Have you for lunch," Emmett replied.

I glared at him, "Well thanks for saying that kindly."

A small smile spread across his lips, "No worry sis we won't let them hurt you."

"So what do we do?" I asked ignoring Emmett.

"I don't know," Carlisle seemed to be in deep thought.

"No!" Edward suddenly yelled making me jump, "We can't do that! It's not an option!"

I looked back at Carlisle and Edward in confusion, "What's not an option?"

They stayed quiet as they looked from each other to me, "Well?! I should be able to have a say in this! It _is_ about me!"

"We can't," Edward's voice broke as he spoke to Carlisle instead of me.

"Look can't you just hide me away or something? Like isolate me somewhere where they'd never look for me or find me?"

It became silent. I could tell they were thinking it through especially Carlisle because Edward was staring at him with a concentrated look on his face. I was becoming inpatient; which was a bit odd for me because I used to have a lot of patience with my old parents.

"We can send you to Canada. We have a house there that no one knows about except for Edward and me. No one will ever think about looking for you there and they will never find you," Carlisle said suddenly breaking the silence.

_Edward and I? Alone? I don't know if that's such a good idea. Well on the other hand I can finally get him to spill out the secrets he's been keeping from me._ "When?" I asked.

"Right Now," Carlisle said, "It would be better if we took you now, now that the tracker has run far enough not to hear us."

I nodded before heading upstairs; I barely felt the pain in my leg and back; must just be bruised then, "I'll start packing." As soon as the words fell out of my mouth Alice was in front of me with a suitcase, "Or Alice will pack for me."

She smiled, "I made sure to put everything you need in there. There is food there but I put some of your favorite snacks in there too."

I wrapped my arms around her with a smile, "You're the best."

She wrapped her arms around me before pulling me back with a smile. A sad smile.

"How long am I staying there?" I asked Carlisle with a concerned face.

"As long as it takes," he replied.

"Holy–," I looked back at Alice cutting my curse off. I gave her another hug, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," and then everyone except Edward gathered around me to give me a goodbye hug. Mom was the hardest. She looked like she really was about to cry. I thought I had even heard a sob come out when she hugged me.

"Be careful sweetie," she whispered in my ear.

"I will mom," I whispered back.

"I love you," she said in a tearful voice.

"I love you too," I said in a rather strong voice.

I pulled away and smiled at everyone before I looked at Edward, "Ready to go?"

He nodded before placing his hand on the small of my back and leading me to the car. He put the suitcase in the trunk with his, which I didn't see anyone pack, before opening the passenger door for me. I got in buckled up and stayed quiet as he drove off.

The silence was definitely an awkward one. I turned my body slightly towards his and rested my head against the seat. I tried to close my eyes and sleep but I couldn't stop staring at Edward. Edward had barely returned and now I was leaving with him to Canada.

For a reason I keep trying to think of my heart was beating fast as I stared at him. He looked so gorgeous and angel like. I swore I almost saw a halo over his head. He may have been selfish at times but then who hasn't? I towards the window when the light from the sunrise caught my attention. I looked back at Edward to see his skin sparkle a bit. I watched as the light made the sparkles dance on his skin.

No one else was on the road so we didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him sparkle. I bit my lip as I stared at him. I wonder if he knows I'm staring. Most likely. Without even realizing what I was doing I lightly reached up and touched the skin on his face.

He closed his eyes from my touch for a second before looking back at the road. He didn't pull away or look at me when I did it. I pulled my hand away and smiled at him. He turned to look at me and smiled before cupping my face in his hand. I placed my hand over his and leaned into his hand.

As soon as he had smiled at me my heart started racing. It raced faster when he touched me. When he pulled away I suddenly knew the reason why my heart raced for him. I couldn't believe I didn't see it before. It was also one of the reasons I said no to Mike when he asked me out. In the back of my mind Edward was there smiling at me whenever Mike talked about it.

I, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, am in love with Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

**A/N: Yay!! She finally realizes it!!! Please review!**


	16. Halo

**Chapter 16**

_I, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, am in love with Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. _

I loved him. I couldn't help it. He was my angel and no one else's. He belonged to me. My heart belonged to him and deep down I hoped he felt the same about me. The whole time I realized this I was biting my lip looking at him. I can't believe I fell in love with my step-brother, my savior, my angel. When did this happen? That I couldn't remember. Maybe it had happened when I was little? Is that even possible?

I suppose as a little girl I wouldn't have known what that is but over the years the bond developed into something stronger for me. I'm only hoping it happened to him.

I sat back in the right position and turned the radio on. I left it on a pop station and relaxed against the seat. A song soon started playing from Beyonce called _'Halo.'_ I smiled as the lyrics reminded me of Edward. This song was totally written for him from me.

"_**Remember those walls I built  
Well Baby they are turning down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now**_

_**It's like I've been awaken  
Every rule I had to break  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out**_

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your appraise  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray won't fade away"

I found myself singing along with it. Although not that loud but I still sang. I looked over at Edward to find him smiling at me. I smiled back. The song was soon over but the lyrics were stuck in my head.

I switched the station to something country. My favorite country band was playing one of my favorite songs. I found myself singing to this one as well but I wasn't singing it alone. Edward was also singing it. His voice was beautiful. I almost stopped singing to just hear him.

"_**She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes**_

I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there"

"I had no idea you listened to country," I said to Edward once the song was over.

"Well there are probably a lot of things you don't know about me," he admitted, "But that song caught my attention ever since it first came on the radio."

I smiled while I bit my lip, "Will I ever get to know any of those things?" I asked.

He looked over at me with a small smile, "Maybe."

I looked back at the road, "So how long until we get there?"

"Soon. But I want you to change into warm clothes first because you'll catch a cold in that," he said looking down at my shorts and tank top.

I pursed my lips and looked back at him, "Are we stopping at a rest area or something?"

He nodded and suddenly we were parked. I looked around to find that we were already there. I was about to step out of the car when Edward opened the door and helped me out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm walking you to the ladies room," he said before he led me to the trunk so I could get some clothes out.

"Why?" I asked as I took a long sleeve shirt, some warm pants, underwear, and a comb.

"Because there are some men around that will surely try something on you," he said in a low voice.

He looked a bit mad and irritated, "Oh," I said as we started walking towards the ladies room.

Edward waited outside as I changed inside. After I changed and combed my hair I walked out but didn't see him anywhere. "Edward?" I asked.

"Over here!" he called from the other side of the building. I walked around the building and could see him at the candy machine. What the hell? He doesn't eat candy. I was half way there when someone stepped in front of me.

I stopped abruptly to find a guy with long blonde hair; he looked my age, grinning at me. I could feel my heart pound from fear. I bit my lip and tried to go around him but he covered my path. This guy definitely didn't mean any good.

I looked over his shoulder, "Edward?"

He looked back at me and then saw the guy. I could see the fury in his eyes. He stalked towards us. I looked back at the guy and backed away when he took a step towards me. One hand came towards me and I panicked. My natural instinct took over and I punched him in the face.

Not expecting the action he fell flat on his back. I looked down at him surprised. I looked at my fist then back at him. "Oops," I said as I released the fist slowly.

Edward was by my side by then, "Whoa. Looks like you learned something's from Emmett after all," Edward said with a smile.

I bit my lip before looking back up at him, "We can leave now," I stated.

He put an arm around my shoulders and we walked together to the car. It was quiet again once we started driving. I looked down at my knuckles to find them red. They didn't hurt though. I noticed I still had my pajamas under my arm so I wrapped them into a ball and tossed it in the back seat.

Why do bad things always happen to me? Have you noticed? Ever sense I was born. Maybe I was meant to die from a beating from my old parents. Maybe Edward messed with my fate. I probably should have died a long time ago.

The scene replayed in my mind. "So did you get what you wanted?" I asked Edward suddenly.

He looked at me confused, "What I wanted?"

"Yeah," I said, "At the candy machine."

"Oh," he said with a smile, "Yes, I got you a variety of candy just in case you wanted to munch on something."

He took the bag that had bags of candy in them and handed it to me. I took it and looked inside. I took out a snickers bar and started to munch on it. "Thanks," I said between my munching.

"No problem," he said with a smile.

I was half trough with my candy when I wrapped it up and put it back in the bag. I put the bag in the back seat with my bundle of clothes and turned to look at Edward again. "I still can't believe you came back."

He looked at me with no expression at all before looking back at the road. He stayed quiet.

"I was sure I wouldn't see you ever again," I murmured.

"I'm here. I'm back," he stayed quiet for a moment longer, "We're almost there. We'll talk once we get settled inside."

I looked around to see that we were approaching a house. It wasn't as big as the house in Forks but it was still pretty big. It was about the same size as Angela's house. Shit! Angela! I forgot to tell Alice to tell her goodbye.

I can't believe I won't see Ang anymore. I bit my lip and shook my head to myself.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I was just thinking," I replied back.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I missed that question. Although it had annoyed me when we had lived together for seven years right now it sounded like music to my ears. "I forgot to say goodbye to my friend, that's all."

"Who Mike?" he asked with a bit of a possessive voice.

"No. Angela. We've been friends since you left. She almost knows everything about me except for the fact that you guys are vampires. I hope Alice will tell her I won't be back for a while," I knew I was rambling but I couldn't help it. I missed my friend.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For all this," he replied.

"This isn't your fault," I said. Talk about short sentences.

"Yes it is."

"How is this your fault?" I asked confused.

"This would have never happened if I didn't interfere with your life when you were a child."

"But I like my life now. I think if you hadn't appeared I probably would be dead right now," I said as I lightly placed my hand over his white grasping knuckles that were on the steering wheel.

He pulled his hand away and quickly walked out of the car and opened my door, "Maybe your right."

He got the bags that were in the trunk and walked to the house. He opened the door with a key and we both entered the house quickly. It was snowing outside which meant it was cold.

I closed the door behind me before turning and looking around. It was a beautiful house inside and out. The floor was covered in soft furry white carpet. The couches looked comfortable they were a black and also furry. It was probably because it was always cold in Canada.

He led me upstairs and into my room. It was huge and teal colored. I loved that color. The bed was huge; there was a small couch in one corner, a bathroom in the other. A TV with dish and a DVD player. It was a huge flat screen TV. Edward put my suitcase on the bed and watched as I looked around my room.

I walked to my bed before I jumped on. It was really high. Edward caught me around the waist before I could fall to the ground. He placed me on the bed before sitting down next to me.

I leaned against the stack of pillows behind me and smiled, "Thanks." He smiled back.

I bit my lip but I couldn't hold back the urge anymore. I had to do it. I've wanted to do it since we were in the car but he was busy driving.

**A/N: OoO I wonder what it is? Well I know but you guys don't so… sucks for you.**

**Please Review!!**


	17. A Love That

**Chapter 17**

_I've wanted to do it since we were in the car but he was busy driving. _

I jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. He was hesitant to hug me back but did so anyways. "I missed you _so_ much."

"I know. I'm sorry," he said back.

"You left me here thinking I would never see or hear from you again," I pulled back to look him in the eyes, "You don't know how relieved I felt when I heard your voice in the hospital."

He looked back into my eyes for a long moment, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

I bit my lip undecided about saying what I wanted to or not. I was pretty sure he could hear my heart race as I decided what to do. "It's like you took part of me with you when you left," I whispered.

He looked into my eyes a bit shocked and confused, "I don't know exactly what you're referring to."

Should I tell him? Maybe if I said it he'd think I meant as a brotherly love? But that's not how I love him. I love him like I would love…well my true love I guess.

"Edward…"

"Yes, Bella?" he asked.

I can't do it. I just…can't.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" I asked instead.

"I don't know. We actually might stay here for years," he said. My eyes widened in shock and fright.

"Years?" my voice quivered.

"Don't worry I'll be here. I won't leave this time," he said softly.

That's not why I was scared. I want to see my family. How will I do that if I stay here for years? They can come see me I guess. I let that little lie relax me.

"You do leave a lot don't you?" I said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes, "I guess I do."

I smiled before I sat on his lap and wrapped an arm around his neck, "So what you wanna do?"

I smiled up at him and suddenly I was getting attacked by his hands. I couldn't help but laugh really hard as he tickled me. I kicked and thrashed as his quick hands tickled me fast. "Stop it!" I said in between giggles.

After another minute or two he stopped and collapsed on the bed next to me. I was breathing heavily from all the laughing.

"That's not fair you know. I'm ticklish but your not," I said in between gasps. I had a huge smile on my face as I said it. I turned on my stomach and rested my chin on my folded hands that were on Edward's chest. I looked at him with a smile.

He stared down at me in a smile. And then I hiccupped. "Great," I shook my head and sat up, "Now I," hiccup, "Have hiccups."

He laughed as he got off the bed. He went around the bed and grabbed me around the waist to help me down. I hiccupped again, "This is all," hiccup, "your fault," hiccup, "you know."

We went downstairs so I could get a glass of water but that didn't work. So I was there thinking of a way to get rid of them while I hiccupped when I noticed something.

"Edward?" I asked. Where did he go? I looked behind me but he wasn't there. I turned back around.

"BOO!"

I screamed and covered my mouth when I saw it was Edward, "What the hell was that for?"

He smiled at me but stayed quiet. That's when I realized it, "Oh! My hiccups are gone!" I jumped up and hugged him, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He wrapped his arms around my waist so I wouldn't fall off him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked at him with a smile. "You are _very_ welcome."

Without thinking, once again, I quickly gave him a peck on the lips and hugged him again. I don't think he was expecting it. How do I know this? As soon as I hugged him, he froze. And I was still in his arms when he froze. I pulled back and looked at him confused, "Edward?"

He slowly let me down but never took his eyes off of the door behind us. Once I was on my feet I turned to look at the door but there was no one there. I looked back at him concerned, "What's wrong?" I asked as I touched his face lightly.

He shook his head and smiled down at me, "Nothing."

I bit my lip lightly, "Are you sure? Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head, "No. I just remembered something."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I'll tell you about it later," he said with a smile. He started walking towards the door which scared me.

"Where you going?" I asked in fear.

He grabbed my hand and started leading me outside, "You said you wanted to do something. So we're going to do something."

I followed him outside to find that the ground was covered in inches of snow.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked as I looked at the snow amazed. I let go of his hand to pick some up. His back was faced towards me. I quickly made a snowball and stood up again.

My intention was to throw it to the back of his head but he turned around saying, "Whatever–," and then I hit him in the face with the snowball.

I covered my mouth with my hands from surprise, "Oops," I said once I let my hands drop. I couldn't help but smile at his expression. He wiped the snow away from his face and suddenly one hit my shoulder, "Hey!"

I picked one up and threw it at him again. We were right next to each other. When he threw a snowball at me softly I tackled him instead of throwing another snowball. We fell in the snow laughing. I fell on top of his chest. I sat on him before grabbing snow and sticking it in his hair. I didn't want to shove it in his face.

He laughed as he shook his head. I laughed at his expression but didn't move. My hair was coming down over my shoulders as I looked down at him. My knees were folded next to his waist. This was a very inappropriate position. I bit my lip as I looked down at him. Then I got off. He couldn't know what I felt. It was weird. He watched me grow up. He was my step-brother.

I lay in the snow next to him with a smile. It felt fluffy under me. I got on my stomach and stared at the snow with a smile. It was really pretty and white. I turned my head to look at Edward. He was watching me intently.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you left?" I asked serious now.

"Maybe," he said.

"Why aren't you telling me now?" I asked.

"It might scare you…or disgust you," he whispered the last part but I heard it.

"I think I can handle it," I said.

H shook his head before he sat up, "I don't think you can."

I sat up too and looked at him waiting for him to say something, "Want to make a snowman?" he asked.

I bit my lip but was definitely tempted. I was never able to do that when I was a kid. I nodded with a smile, "Definitely."

He chuckled as we both got up and started to gather snow. I was sure that if Edward didn't help me I'd do terrible so I asked for his help and we made each piece together and slowly. Every once and a while I'd take a peek at him and smile. He'd always catch me but then he'd do the same thing.

I was having fun today. Can you believe it? I almost got kidnapped earlier and I'm _actually_ having fun today. I almost got harassed by some guy and I'm having fun. Shouldn't I be in shock or something? Shouldn't I be worried sick that they might find us and take me? Or worse kill Edward?

All of this was running through my head as I smoothed the sides of the snowman. I looked over at Edward, who smiled at me, and I found the answer to all my questions. It was because of Edward. I feel protected and secure when I'm with Edward.

One look at him and all my worries wash away. The only thing I can feel is a love that had always been there but was barely recognized. A love like no other. A love that made me feel like I was on cloud nine. A love that only makes me feel, just that; love.

I smiled back at him before stepping back and looking at what we had done. I smiled wider, "Wow. We did great."

Edward chuckled, "We sure did."

I looked past him to see the sun setting. He turned to follow my gaze. I sat down and just gazed at it. It was almost as beautiful as Edward. Edward turned and sat down next to me. I leaned against him and watched as it set behind the trees.

Edward laid his head on mine and watched as well. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him. It was something I always did. He wouldn't think anything of it. Right?

**A/N: Please review!!!**


	18. You left because of me?

**Chapter 18**

_He wouldn't think anything of it. Right?_

He wrapped his arms around me and I swear I almost heard him sigh.

"It's pretty isn't it," it was more a statement than a question.

"I've seen something more beautiful," Edward replied back.

I looked up at him with a small smile, "Really? What?"

"You."

Am I dreaming? I'm dreaming aren't I? This can't be real. Unless? I was almost tempted to pinch myself to see if I was awake. I guess it doesn't matter if this is a dream or not because either way I wanted him to say that.

I gazed into his eyes and didn't look away for anything. Not even when I heard some growls. Wait growls? I looked away and towards the trees, "What was that?" I asked.

Edward stood up, making me stand up, and got in front of me. I looked around him to see what it was. I knew Edward knew what it was but he wasn't going to share any of that information anytime soon. I tried to stay as quiet as possible and then I heard it behind me. I froze and tried to look through the corner of my eye.

I didn't want to turn around. I _really_ didn't want to. I could feel a bit of heat radiating next to me. I slowly turned around to see what could be making the ice around my feet start melting. As soon as I turned all I saw was fur. I looked up to see a huge werewolf standing in front of me. Its mouth watered as it breathed heavily through his muzzle.

I looked up at it in panic. I could feel my heart try to pop out of my chest. I could stop myself from blinking fast from the tears that wanted to form because of my great fear. Ever since Carlisle told me about the werewolves I had feared them.

And I knew these were the werewolves because it was standing on its two feet. There were wolves in forks but those just looked like giant wolves. These looked like werewolves for sure. I could see its sharp teeth; wet with drool and what looked like blood, from where I was standing.

It took a step back and bent down a bit like it was going to pounce and attack but instead it grabbed my feet. I screamed as I fell to the floor and started getting dragged. I was getting dragged on my stomach so I tried to grab something, anything that could delay it.

"Bella!" I looked towards Edward to see that he was starting my way. I grabbed what seemed to be a branch and turned on my back. I picked the sturdy branch up and stabbed the werewolf in wrist that was gripping my ankle. It howled as it let go. I gripped on the branch and pulled it out of it's wrist before I got up on my two feet. I started running towards Edward as fast I could. I reached him in seconds and went immediately into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked as I shook in his arms.

I nodded with tears in my eyes. I looked past Edward to see a werewolf right behind him, "Edward watch out!"

Edward wasn't fast enough. The werewolf pushed him aside so hard that he crashed into a bunch of trees knocking some down. It started towards me but I quickly turned and headed for the house. I ran as fast I could into the house leaving the front door open and ran for the kitchen.

Shit! I don't know where the knives are at! I was only in the house for a little bit but I knew that the knives were not in the same drawer as the spoons and forks. I looked back to see the thing stomp its way toward me. I looked around frantically, desperate to find them.

I ran to the other side of the kitchen, spotting them just in time, and grabbed it from the counter. I turned around, its face was inches from mine, and I put the knife into its head easily. It fell to the floor without a sound. I looked down at it breathing heavily. I couldn't stop shaking.

I looked down at it and got hit by a flashback. There was my mom in its place with a bullet hole in her head. I gasped and turned away covering my face. Something touched my arms and I gasped again to look at it.

It was just Edward, "Shh, its okay. It's just me."

I looked back down at it and couldn't stop the tears that brimmed over. He wrapped his arms around me and I collapsed in his arms sobbing. He lifted me up and I could feel him move gracefully somewhere. He jumped up and I looked around to see that we were in my room.

I closed my eyes tight and continued crying.

"Bella, it wasn't your fault. It attacked us," he said as he soothed my hair.

"I know," I cried out.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked a bit confused yet concerned.

I pulled away from him and looked at him through watery eyes, "I was scared," I said in a watery voice. The flash back hit me again making me cover my face, "W–when I l–looked down at i–it…I saw my mom," I cried out not looking at his face.

"Your biological mother?" he asked.

I nodded still not looking up, "That thing has a hole in its head now just like my mom did when dad shot her."

He wrapped his arms around me again. I buried my face into his chest and tried to calm my breathing.

"What happened to your mother wasn't your fault."

"Yes. It is."

"How?" Edward asked a bit mad now.

"They were arguing about me before my mom asked him to kill her," I said as I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"You? Why you? What did you ever do?"

"I was _born_," my voice broke.

He looked madder than ever, "_That's_ why they were fighting?"

I nodded, "My mom said that he should be out working instead of getting drunk. He asked why and my mom said because of me. Because I needed food and clothes. And that's when he said _'I told you to abort the stupid thing! If you would have done what I told you to we wouldn't be going through all this fucken shit right now!'_"

I paused when Edward looked away and clenched his jaw but continued anyways, "That's when my mom started yelling back she told him, '_you never fucken said that! If you did I would have gone along with it because the thing isn't only your problem its mine!'_ That's when he put the trigger to his head and all the rest happened."

"Don't you see?" I cried out, "I'm the reason _both_ my parents are dead! If I wouldn't have been born none of this _shit_ would be happening right now!"

Edward shook his head furiously, "_Never_ say that. _Ever_. If you wouldn't have been born I would be a monster right now. There wouldn't be a reason for me to live this life."

"You have plenty of reasons to live this life. You don't need me to live this life," I said. The tears had already stopped.

"Bella," he lightly caressed my face, "You are my only reason to stay the way I am. If you weren't here I'd go to the Volturi and–," I cut him off by putting my finger to his lips.

"I don't _ever_ want to hear you say that. Don't even _think_ of destroying yourself because of me," I said as I slowly let my finger down.

"It would be the only option," he stated matter of fact.

"But…_why?_ Why would it be your only option?" I asked confused.

"You still don't see it do you? Everyone else has seen it but you," he said shaking his head.

"Seen what? What are you talking about?" I asked completely confused.

"Do you think I _liked_ leaving you?" he asked avoiding my question.

"I'm guessing it didn't affect you much if you walked out that door like nothing," I said truthfully.

"You're wrong. It _killed_ me to leave you. Especially when I heard you start crying," he said with his jaw set.

"You heard that?" I asked a bit embarrassed.

"Yes and it pained me to hear you like that. I almost changed my mind and turned back," he confessed.

"Why _didn't_ you?" I asked agitated.

"I _had_ to think things through. Get my feelings straight," he said looking away.

"You lost me again," I said a bit frustrated.

"You don't know how _scared_ I was when I saw that werewolf dragging you away," he said in a low voice.

I lightly touched his cheek making him look at me, "Why did you leave?" I asked for like the millionth time.

"I had to think," he said.

"About what?" I asked patiently.

"You," he responded back.

I jerked my head back, "You. Left. Because. Of. Me," I said slowly and separately. Ha! One more thing to be blamed for.

"Yes," he lightly took his hand and placed it in his, "I had to think about my feelings."

"Your feelings about me," I stated although I meant it as a question.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I realized I was in love with you."

**A/N: WOO HOO!!! He finally confesses!!! Please Review!!**


	19. Only good thing in my life

**Chapter 19**

"_Because I realized I was in love with you."_

"Was?" I asked in disappointment.

"Am." He responded when he heard the disappointment in my voice.

I looked him in the eyes and felt a rush of happiness and relief wash over me. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen loves me. For a moment, and maybe too long a moment, I was speechless. I couldn't get the words that I wanted and needed to say out of my mouth.

He slowly let go of my hand making me look down and started moving away from me. I looked up to see that he was starting to leave.

"NO! Wait!" I said as I quickly got off the bed. I grabbed his arm before he could walk out. He froze but didn't turn around to look at me.

"I'm sorry I ever said anything," he said to me.

"I'm not," I said.

He slowly turned around to look at me. I looked up into his topaz eyes and gazed into them for a moment until the words were finally set free, "I love you."

He looked into my eyes this time for reassurance, "How?" he asked.

I was totally confused by the question. Did he mean how as in brotherly or more? Or did he mean how did I fall in love with him? Not knowing what to say I just acted on gut instinct. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed my lips against his.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I ran my fingers through his hair and gently grabbed a chunk. I opened my mouth and let his tongue enter my mouth. My first _real_ kiss. I understand what the girls at school had been fussing about. But I'm pretty sure no one can kiss as good as my vampire.

We kissed for a long minute or two and we were going to continue but Edward's phone started ringing. He pulled away a bit annoyed and breathless, "Hold on," he said as he took his phone out of his pocket.

"Yes Alice?" he said still a bit breathless and annoyed.

"Put her on speaker," I said a bit excited.

He pushed a button on his phone, "Are you guys okay? I saw the werewolves attack."

"You saw it?" Edward asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, it was horrible. I'm so happy you guys are okay."

"Why what did you see?" he asked.

"I saw Bella die."

I froze. Holy Shit, I could have died tonight.

"And after they finished her off they left you there with what was left of her," she said in a quiet voice.

I swallowed hard.

"You were a mess Edward. You went berserk. I called you but you never answered. You had us all worried," she said.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, "We're fine. We scared one off and the other one is still in our kitchen dead."

"Wow, you got to kill one?" she asked surprised.

"No. I didn't kill it Bella did," Edward said.

"She did? Damn I didn't know she had it in her."

"Hey!" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Bella?" Alice asked confused, "Am I on speaker?"

"Yes you are," Edward said a bit amused by my expression.

"Well thanks for the heads up bro," she said annoyed.

"Anytime," she replied with a smile.

"Wait," she stayed quiet for a long moment.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" she finally said, "You guys are together now!!! This is _so_ awesome!"

I smiled and shook my head at the phone. Edward chuckled lightly, "Yes well you kind of interrupted something so bye." He flipped the phone closed and stuck it back in his pocket.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him with a smile. He wrapped his arms around me and bent down to give me a light kiss on the lips. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that," he said when he pulled away.

He leaned his forehead against mine and smiled down at me, "When did you realize…?" he asked.

I bit my lip lightly, "I found out on the way over here. In the car. I've always loved you its just I was completely blind about it until then."

"Better late then never," he breathed.

I reached up and kissed him lightly, "Umm, maybe we should go clean that thing in the kitchen," I suggested when I pulled away.

"I'll do it," he said, "I'll be right back."

"I'll be in the shower," I said as I headed for the bathroom.

I quickly took a shower and got out in ten minutes. I put some pajamas on before stepping out of the bathroom. Edward was on the bed waiting for me. I smiled before I walked over to the bed. He picked me up and put me on the bed.

"You tired?" he asked.

I nodded before yawning. He chuckled, "Lets get you asleep."

I got under the covers and looked at him, "Sleep with me?" I asked.

He smiled before he got under the covers with me. I cuddled up next to him and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me making me sigh in content. I closed my eyes and listened to Edward hum my lullaby. I was starting to drift off, "Night," I said.

I felt his chest rumble a bit as he chuckled, "Good night."

"Love you," I said sleepily.

"I love you too."

I smiled, "I know."

And then I fell asleep. As soon as I hit REM the nightmares started. It was the same dream I used to always have. My parents fighting before they died. My father looked at me with tired depressed eyes, _'I'm sorry,'_ he whispered before he pulled the trigger.

I jolted upright with a gasp. I looked around to find that it was just a dream.

"You okay?" Edward asked. Before wrapping his arms around me.

I nodded and leaned into him, "I just had the nightmare again." He knew what nightmare I was talking about.

He laid us back down. I rested my head on his shoulder again and closed my eyes, "I wish it would just…go away."

"I know," he said as he ran his fingers along my hair.

I took in a shaky breath, "I don't know what I would have done without you."

I looked up at him to find him smiling, "You were a smart kid."

I smacked him lightly, "Were?" I asked.

He grinned, "Are a smart kid."

I rolled my eyes with a smile when he said kid.

"You would talk to me like you were an adult," he said as he remembered.

"I wasn't _that_ smart. But I was probably way smarter than my parents," I said.

"No doubt about that," Edward said.

I stayed quiet as I looked at him.

"Do you ever miss them?" he asked.

"Deep down, I do. They were my parents after all. But if you're asking if I miss that life, I definitely don't miss it."

"Did you have anything good in that life?" he asked.

"You were the only good thing in my life."

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded, "My mom hardly paid attention to me. She'd be in her run sticking a needle in her arm. My dad was worse than my mom. I'd only see him like three times a week and it was only for like an hour the most. And he'd always be drunk. I only ate once a day, that's if I had found any food that day."

"I remember what I ate on my seventh birthday. I remember what I did that day and what my parents did."

"What?" he asked.

"I ate a very small bowl of cereal with sour milk. My parents didn't remember it was my birthday at all. My dad had come home drunk and had fallen asleep on the couch. I went upstairs to look for my mom and found her sticking the needle in her arm. She didn't think I knew what she was doing but I knew exactly what she was doing."

"I left her alone and went to my room to play with my broken dolls," I stayed quiet a bit as I remembered what I did with the dolls. "All I wanted was a little love from my parents. I would play these scenes out with my dolls that I wanted to happen in real life. But deep inside I knew it would never happen. I knew I was the problem in my parents' relationship."

"My parents never once in there life told me they loved me. Probably because they didn't. I would think about running away but I loved them too much to do that. And I would have no where to go. I had asked my mom that day to play dolls with me but she told me later; which never came. I knew it was stupid to ask her. I thought they loved me deep down inside. I mean how can you not love your own child? But I was wrong."

"When I went downstairs my dad left. That's when I saw you. But you ran away. I thought I had just imagined it so I sat on the couch and watched TV. When my dad got home I went upstairs before he'd start yelling at me. I looked out the window and saw you again. I watched you for a while before I decided to go to sleep."

It felt like I was actually reliving it before I blinked and realized I was still in the present. "Sorry. I'm babbling."

He shook his head, "I always wondered what your life was like other than the fighting." He ran his fingers along my back making me shiver internally.

"You were–no–are my only hope," I said looking at him again.

He leaned over to kiss my forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back.

"Now go back to sleep. You've had a long day," he said.

I cuddled up to him and sighed before I fell into another deep sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for all the recap. Please Review!**


	20. Nose Bleed

**Chapter 20**

_I cuddled up to him and sighed before I fell into another deep sleep._

I woke up in Edward's arms. Something I had been doing since I was a little girl. But this time it was different. I loved him. That's what was different. I stretched my muscles and looked up at him with a smile. That's when I saw his face. Well not his but the thing that attacked me. It had a knife in its head and was lying there dead. I was lying on it.

I woke up again, for real this time, with a gasp, again, and sat straight up. Thinking that the thing was still there I moved away from the spot in a hurry and looked at it in fright.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

I let out a breath of relief and relaxed my muscles. But I didn't move any closer to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head and steadied my breath. He came closer until he wrapped me in his arms.

"Tell me," he said.

I shook my head again, "It was just a stupid nightmare. Again," I whispered.

"The same one?" he asked.

I shook my head and leaned into his chest, "No. It was a different one this time."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked sincerely.

I smiled up at him, lightly, and shook my head, "Its no big deal," I looked around the room before sighing, "What are we gonna do today?" I asked.

"Whatever you want," he said.

I smiled as I remembered throwing the snowball at his face. I hugged him tight before jumping off the bed.

I walked to my suitcase and went through my clothes. There was a bunch of pajamas I had never seen before. I looked at it confused, "What the…?"

"What?" Edward asked from behind me.

I picked up the lingerie with my fingers, "You think Alice has something to do with this?"

He looked away quickly a bit tense. I chuckled, "Embarrassed are you?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and went back to the bed. I looked back at the little piece of red silk, "I'm surprised I'm not," I said in a whisper.

I put it back in the suitcase and started taking _real_ clothes out.

I put them over my arm and went into the restroom. I brushed my teeth and changed before stepping out. I was wearing my favorite light blue jeans and a long sleeve top.

Edward wasn't in the room so I walked silently downstairs. I could hear him talking to someone on the phone. He was upset. I stopped halfway down. I could hear a whispering behind me. I slowly turned around but found nothing but the staircase.

It sounded like a guy whispering. I slowly made my way back upstairs and turned to the left instead of the right which is where my room was at. I made my way slowly to the room that I thought I heard the whispers coming from and opened the door.

It looked like an office yet a library. I took one step in the room and thought I saw someone pass me from behind. I turned around quickly with a small gasp but there was no one there. I closed my eyes tight and massaged my temples.

Great now I'm seeing things. I left the room and closed the door behind me when I felt something drizzle slowly from my nose. I turned around to start walking downstairs and lightly touched the liquid. I pulled my finger back to see what it was and found a red spot on my finger.

"Shit," I whispered.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked from the bottom of the staircase.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I yelled back before I went across the entrance of the staircase and into my room again. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed some paper. I looked back in the mirror to see the blood slowly drizzle down; slowly making its way to my lip.

I wiped the blood away and tilted my head back.

"Bella?" Edward asked from the doorway. I straightened my head and turned to look at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Nose bleed," I said. I looked back in the mirror to see that the blood wasn't coming out anymore.

I threw the paper in the toilet and flushed it before I washed my bloody fingers. "What happened?" Edward asked.

"I was checking out the office across the hall when it happened. I'm probably just dehydrated," I patted his chest and walked past him and back downstairs.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. I drank some water before I started making myself breakfast.

Edward sat at the table watching me, which I had already gotten used to, while I ate. "So was that Alice on the phone?" I asked.

"Yes. I had a chat with my little sister and yelled at her for what she did," he said in a cold voice.

I shook my head in disbelief, "Edward, it wasn't a big deal. You shouldn't have scolded her for that."

"It was inappropriate," he explained.

I chuckled lightly, "Yeah so are some of my fantasies but I don't scold myself because of them."

He couldn't contain the smile that played along his lip. I bit my lip before I put the dish in the sink.

"What exactly are your fantasies?" he asked amused.

I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks when I suddenly heard the whispers again. I turned around and looked around, "Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" he asked confused.

"I don't know it sounds like someone's whispering or something," I explained as I tried to follow them.

"Bella, there is no whispering," he said.

I walked into the living room and tried to listen closer. That's when I saw that thing pass by me again. I turned around with a gasp but found nothing but Edward looking at me concerned.

"Did you see that?" I asked as I looked around again.

"See what?" he asked.

I closed my eyes tight when my head started feeling fuzzy again. I shook my head, "Nothing," I whispered when I opened my eyes.

He was in front of me now, "Bella are you okay?" he asked.

That's when I felt it drizzle down my nose again. I touched it lightly and pulled my finger back to see the red smeared drop of blood on my finger again.

"Crap," I whispered as I started walking to the sink. Edward was suddenly in front of me. I looked at him confused and a bit scared. I mean he is a vampire after all. He hasn't tasted human blood in a century and now I'm bleeding in front of him.

My blood sang to him. Or at least that's what he told me. Was he going to go out of control and kill me instead of James?

**A/N: Sorry it's short! Please review!!**


	21. We know where you are

**Chapter 21**

_Was he going to go out of control and kill me instead of James?_

I stood still waiting for the impact of the blow but he just wiped my nose with a wet towel. I sighed, silently, in relief.

"Come on, lets get you on the couch," he guided me slowly to the couch.

I sat down and tilted my head back as Edward lightly cleaned my nose and finger. "Thanks," I said as I looked at the ceiling.

He was suddenly in my view. I looked down to see that he was sitting on my lap, which I thought was weird because it's usually the girl that does that, he tilted my head back, "Don't move," he said.

I relaxed again as he rested my head back again. "Now," he said from above me, "What have you been hearing and seeing?" he asked.

"I keep hearing a guy whispering and I keep seeing someone or some_thing_ freak me out by passing by behind me," I explained.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked.

"Since this morning, I went into that office because I thought I heard the voices coming from there," I explained.

"Do you recognize his voice?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Can you understand what he's saying?" he asked.

I shook my head again, "It keeps repeating over at the same time. It's all jumbled. I can't understand what he's saying."

He stroked my hair lightly, "Its okay. Calm down."

Calm down? I didn't even feel myself breathing heavily. The thing is I wasn't breathing like that because of what I was telling him but because he was on top of me. Thank god he didn't know that. I slowly calmed my breath and looked into his eyes. That wasn't helping.

I brought my arms up around his neck and reached up to kiss him gently on the lips. He leaned down to make it easier for me and kissed me back. I don't even know what I was afraid of before. Edward can never hurt me.

I pressed my body up against his and deepened the kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to me. I could feel my hormones rise as the kiss became more passionate. I wanted this to happen. But I knew, too well, that he'd never let it happen.

And it wasn't because he wasn't attracted to me, obviously if he's kissing me. It was because he could kill me during the process. I can imagine how hard it is right now to be kissing me. He's instincts are telling him, more like yelling at him, 'you're making out with our food!'

I'm surprised at how gentle he was. I probably wouldn't be able to resist and would have attacked him by now if your situation was reversed. He started pulling away from me and I, or more like my body, didn't want that to happen. As soon as he pulled away and sat on the couch next to me I sat on his lap, my thighs pressed up against the sides of his legs, and started kissing him.

I could tell by his body language that he didn't like that. But he did kiss me back to prevent him from hurting my feelings. I think he was going to let me have my fun but was going to make sure it didn't go anywhere. I had this sudden urge to start wearing lingerie at night.

Hey, what can I say? I'm a teenager, I have hormones you know. I could hear, and feel, his breathing become erratic. Was he going to give in after all? I was a little scared if he was but my body sure wasn't. He pulled his lips away, "Bella," he definitely didn't say it passionately.

He lightly pushed my body away from his, "Stop," he ordered.

I bit my lip before I got off his lap and sat on the couch next to him, "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"I understand. You're a teenager with raging hormones…it was bound to happen sooner or later," he said as he faced his body towards mine.

"But you're a teenager too," I argued, "And that had no affect on you at all."

"Yes but I'm a dead teenager. And you have no idea what that did to me."

"Yeah I can imagine how it felt to be kissing your food," I said with very small humor.

It suddenly got very quiet. I turned to look at him, knowing I had maddened him, and found him looking at me seriously, "You are _not_ my food. And you never will be. Never say anything like that Bella."

I looked down at my lap, nodding slowly, "You're right. I'm sorry."

I didn't move my head or my sight as he scooted closer to me, "I know you didn't mean to say it. I just want to make sure you don't say anything so _absurd_ next time."

_Next time?_ He leaned in and lightly kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes in content and sighed. He leaned his forehead against my temple and smiled at me, "I love you. Remember that."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, "I will. I love you too."

I finally moved my head and rested it on his shoulder, "So…what are the plans for today?"

He chuckled lightly making me smile, "Well, we need to go shopping for more food, for you of course, and if you want you can go shopping for pajamas since it seems like those pajamas you wore last night are the only ones that aren't lingerie."

I shook my head lightly, "Had to be Alice."

He kissed my forehead before getting up, "Want to go now?"

I got up and smiled, "Sounds good to me. Let me go get my purse." I was about to take the first step on the staircase when I felt the small pressure in my head again. I closed my eyes tightly, with a small gasp, and put pressure on my temples.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked from my left as he lightly placed his hand on the small of my back.

I ignored his question as the whispering started. I opened my eyes and tried to make sense of the mumble jumble. I only understood one sentence of the whole thing. The rest was too jumbled up for me to comprehend. As soon as the pressure was gone I felt the drizzle slide down my front lip again.

Annoyed, I rolled my eyes and started walking upstairs.

"Bella?" Edward asked confused.

"If this keeps happening I'm going to end up need a blood transfusion," I replied back as I walked up the stairs and went into my room.

Edward was right behind me, "What happened?"

"I heard the voices again. I'm just surprised I didn't see anything this time," I responded back as I wet a bit of some toilet paper and cleaned the mess on my face up.

"Did you hear what they, or it, was saying?" he asked.

I looked at him in the mirror and slowly stopped cleaning my nose, "Yeah. But I only heard one thing."

"What did you here?"

"He said 'We know where you are?' that's all I could make out though."

He looked at me in alarm, "Do you think it's the Volturi?" I asked turning toward him for an answer.

"I don't know. It can be. But it can also be someone else," he said thoughtfully.

Seeing the worry on his face made me want to panic. So I quickly walked out of the bathroom, trying to forget about the whole thing, and looked for my purse.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked as I took my purse out of the suitcase.

"Getting my purse," I said simply.

"Now?" he asked.

"Look, if I think about it I'll start to panic and right now you don't want me to have an anxiety attack," I retorted as I started walking downstairs.

He caught up to me in no time and wrapped an arm around my waist, "Fine. We'll forget about it now but once we get home _I'm_ going to call Carlisle and Alice to see if they have any news to tell me."

I wrapped my arm around his middle and leaned into him, "Okay but you have to tell me what they told you."

"I will. I promise," he said as he lightly tightened his arm around me. It was still hard to believe that we were together now. It was like one minute we loved each other like brothers and the next we loved each other like lovers. If someone would have told me this would happen, like Alice, I would have bet my life that they were misinformed.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	22. Something Bad

**Chapter 22**

_If someone would have told me this would happen, like Alice, I would have bet my life that they were misinformed. _

But then again…you'd never find me betting against Alice. The drive was long…and quiet. But it was a good quiet. Edward had one hand on the steering wheel and the other entwined with my hand. So this was definitely a good silence. It wasn't awkward or thoughtful…it was just…good.

"If I would have known the drive was this long I wouldn't have agreed to come," I said with a playful smile.

"I wish I could say that we're almost there but we have like an hour or so," he said before he lifted our entwined fingers and kissed the back of my hand lightly.

I smiled lightly before I rested my head against the seat.

He looked at me seriously now, "Are you sure you still want to go? I'll turn back right now if you want," he looked at my face intently, "You look paler than me," he commented.

I tried to laugh but he was right. I could feel something bad coming. And as the feeling became stronger my blood pressure went down. Something bad was going to go down and it was going to happen soon. Maybe too soon.

"_Bella_," my body went tense. It was the bad thing. It was whispering my name. And _not_ in a good way.

Edward noticed my reaction immediately but I'm sure he didn't hear the voice. "Bella?"

"_Bella,_" the voice whispered again. I shivered inward and out. The voice wasn't recognizable.

The whole time this was happening I was being very still and very freaked out. And Edward was looking at me instead of the road. I could see that he wanted to let go of the steering wheel and place my face in between his hands and try to get something out of me.

"_We know where you are,_" the voice whispered again making me tense even more than before. I didn't even realize I was squeezing Edward's hand tight until my hand started aching.

"Tell me what's wrong?!" Edward demanded.

Why isn't he looking at the road? Why am I caring about the road so much? Oh right, we can get in a car accident. I didn't want to stop looking into his eyes. I wish he could hear what I was hearing. I wish I could open my mouth and say something. I wish he could read my mind.

Something inside me was urging me to look at the road. I fought it. And I didn't know why either. Why was I fighting this? I should just ignore it and move on. But the voice sounds so close. It didn't sound like it was lying or that it liked me. It sounded like it loathed me. Like it wanted to tear me limb from limb. Which would hurt of course.

It wanted me to be scared. To look at Edward and only Edward and for him to look at me. It didn't want me to look at the road. Why? What was it planning? It had to be planning something. How would it know I was in a car driving somewhere? If it doesn't want me to look at the road then it must know I'm in a moving car.

Can it read my thoughts? Or is it watching my every move? Or both? I felt like my head was about to explode. Or I was going to pass out or something. Edward was trying to get me to talk. He was panicking. The voice in my head kept chanting the same things over and over.

This was different from before. I wasn't going to get a nose bleed this time. Something worse was going to happen. Something that might even kill me. Or worse kill Edward. If it can kill Edward then I'm definitely a goner. I didn't want to die but I didn't want them to kill Edward either. And I knew if it was choice for his life or mine to be saved it would be his. Why was I thinking about dying if I was still safe in the car?

Was it putting all this in my head? Thats when I saw something. Something out of the corner of my eye that moved. It was in front Edward. That was the only reason I had seen anything. This made me turn and look though. I fought against the urge to look back at Edward and looked towards the front left of the car.

The bad thing was here. And I knew what it was now. But I didn't have time to process anything because I had started screaming and trying to turn the wheel. Edward hadn't even seen it coming. Once he saw the panic rise in my eyes he turned to look at what I was seeing.

When he did that I quickly took my hand out of his and started turning the wheel while I screamed, "Watch out!" You'd think that because Edward was a vampire that he would have heard it coming and would have been quick enough to get to the wheel before I did. But he wasn't. He was too worried about me and my health so he didn't catch any of this before I did.

The car turned sharply right and crashed against something that was there one minute and gone the next. The problem is it hit my side. I covered my face with my hands as the glass popped in. The thing had caused a huge dent in my door was making it hard for me to move.

I turned to Edward in panic trying to see if he was okay but he wasn't even there. "Edward!" I yelled as I tried to unbuckle my seatbelt. Times like these are when you wish you had broken the law and hadn't put the seatbelt on. I had small cuts on my forearms and face from the glass. But I ignored it as the adrenaline pumped through my veins and I tried to yank the seatbelt off with all I had.

The door wasn't helping much. It was pressed up against me from the dent. I froze when I realized that the dent was too human like. Although it would have had to been a tall human…or animal. That's when I heard the struggling. I turned back as best as I could to look through the back window of the car and was only partly successful.

What I saw from the corner of my eye made my heart race in fear. They were fighting. I had seen this before. If it happened like the last time he might have a winning chance. But that still got me worried. The feeling I had once before, that vanished when we crashed, came back again. I looked forward and tried to peer into the darkness.

Darkness? I looked down at the dashboard to see it was already three the afternoon. But it wasn't supposed to be dark out yet. It was only dark because a storm was coming. With all the craziness happening I didn't notice the speedy winds and the light rain.

But then who would be looking at the weather at a time like this? I made my breaths shallow again as the feeling reproached itself once more. I looked out and squinted hard to look through the darkness. That's when I saw it coming at me. It was running right for me. My breathing raced once more as I tried desperately to take the seatbelt off. It wouldn't budge. I looked up to see it getting closer and closer but I never stopped trying to unbuckle the seatbelt.

"Come on," I whispered to the seatbelt in desperate need. I looked up to see that it was just inches away, "Come on!" I looked up to see it jump right on the tip of the car. I screamed as I the car lurched up from the ground and towards it. I gripped on the sides of the seat, although I didn't know why, and stared at the thing as the car got upper and upper.

Right when I didn't want it to, the seatbelt unbuckled. I threw my feet up and placed them on the dashboard so that I wouldn't fall through the window shield. I was sweating, in the winter, and hanging on for dear life. Its arm started outstretching towards me. That was my signal to make a move. I quickly turned around, although bending oddly, and tried to make my way to the back seat.

As soon as I made it to the back seat I opened the door on the driver's side and looked at the distance from here to the ground. I took in a deep breath and jumped off. But as soon as my feet hit the ground I fell on my back with a loud grunt.

My body pounded in pain so I stayed on the ground and rubbed the back of my head. A loud noise startled me making me open my eyes and look towards the front of the car. I didn't understand what was happening until I realized that the car was moving up and down.

It was getting off the car…which meant. My mind was working pretty slowly so by the time I realized what it meant it was happening. The car was going to fall back to the ground. And my legs were right under it. I tried to get up and get out of the way by the car hit the side of my hip making me fall back to the ground.

I closed my eyes tightly as I waited for the noise of the bouncing tires to stop. I looked towards my leg and sighed in relief to see that it hadn't crushed me after all. As soon as that realization hit me I got up to make a run for it.

The problem was that I didn't know where to run to. And I knew I couldn't leave Edward behind. I could see Edward still fighting but it wasn't the same one. I started running towards him when noticed the pile of black brown stuff around him.

I started running slower as I got closer though. What could I do to help him? I had nothing to defend him or myself with. And I was definitely out numbered. As I had stopped halfway there to look around and think of something to defend myself with the thing appeared again. And if you're confused by what thing 'it' is it's the werewolves. It was coming towards my left so I quickly turned to my right and ran towards the wooded area.

I was starting to understand the girls from the movies. The ones that were in this situation and would get caught because they kept looking back. When you're running away from someone, adrenaline pumping through your veins from fear, you want to see if there getting closer. Why do you want to see?

Well in my opinion it's because you want to see if you should run faster. But fear is a part of it as well. It's like an instinct to look back to see where they are. But I wasn't going to even risk getting caught. So I fought the feeling to look back and kept running as fast as I could hoping the whole time that I wouldn't trip.

My heart stopped in my chest when it was suddenly around me. I screeched to a stop, breathing heavily, around ten feet away from it. I quickly turned around to start that way but there was a different one there. I looked around and could feel the panic and fear rise even more than it had before. I was surrounded. And Edward was no where to be seen.

**A/N: OoO! Please Review!!!**


	23. Go To Hell!

**Chapter 23**

_I was surrounded. And Edward was no where to be seen._

I had no where to run. There was at least six around me. And they were closing in on me. I spun around in circles and freaked out as they walked closer to me. There mouths were drooling and there teeth were grinding together.

It looked like they were mad and hungry. Which means that this was going to be far from gentle. I looked around to see if there was some sort of escape and, definitely a miracle, I found one. There was a huge gap in between the two of them. If I run fast enough I may be able to get a chance.

I took one deep breath and ran straight through the gap. I was surprised that they weren't expecting that. But what was worse now was that I had six, or even more, werewolves running after me. What was I going to do? What if Alice had been wrong for once? Or rather what if Edward had been misinformed?

What if this is the werewolf attack that Alice saw? What if her vision came through? If it did it meant one thing…I was going to die. Knowing this should have slowed me down but it just made me run faster. Apparently I had taken the same route that I took to get there because I ended up back on the road.

I paused a bit and looked around, for Edward of course, when I finally found him my heart stopped. He was on the floor fighting against a werewolf that was trying to rip him apart. I ran towards the car and picked up a long thick piece of glass.

I had finally found the weapon I was looking for. Fear and anger raced through me making my grip on the glass. It cut through my skin but I couldn't feel a thing. I ran towards the monster that was trying to kill…my monster.

As soon as I reached the thing I brought the glass down and stabbed it. As soon as that happened I wasn't angry anymore or afraid. I was furious. I stabbed it repeatedly; I ignored the blood as it hit my face. "You fucken piece of shit!!! Go! To! Hell!!" I yelled between every stab.

It was already dead on the floor but I couldn't stop myself. I had to keep stabbing it, keep it bleeding and suffering. I didn't stop until Edward grabbed me around my arms from behind trying to stop me.

"Bella! Stop!" he yelled as I tried to get back to stabbing the body. "It's dead Bella! It's dead!" I stopped struggling and looked at the body more closely now. It was dead…and it was bleeding like crazy.

Too many emotions were catching up to me at once. I didn't know if I should cry or laugh. So I started doing both. Although my laughs sounded more like sobs. I let my hand go limp. The glass fell from my hand slowly and painfully. I brought my hands up to my face, not really caring, and covered my face as the laughs turned into sobs.

Edward slowly turned me around to embrace me in a hug. I never moved my hands from my face so I just placed my covered face against his chest and cried into it. He rubbed my back as I started shaking.

I pulled my hands away from my face and wrapped my arms around his waist. I rested my head against his arm and looked passed him. I was surprised to see the werewolves, at the entrance of the wooded area, slowly back away. I knew they didn't do it because I was crying or because Edward was with me now. They must have seen my psycho show earlier. They're scared.

Well now they know how I had felt. As soon as they completely disappeared I closed my eyes tight and clutched on Edward harder. How many have I killed now? Two? Why does it feel like I've killed an innocent person instead of a wild animal?

As soon as the sobbing died down I pulled away and wiped away the tears with my good hand. I looked away with a sniffle before I asked, "Are you okay?"

He lightly tilted my chin in his direction, "I'm fine Bella. Thanks to you."

I nodded and took in a shaky breath before I looked back where the werewolves had left and looked at the destroyed car. As soon as we had stepped into that I car I wanted to tell him that I preferred the Volvo. I guess there was a reason for that.

We had taken a new Nissan Ultima and I liked the car but it had just given me a bad vibe. I never told Edward that I would rather take the Volvo though; I just went along because I knew that car would have more room for the shopping bags.

I ran my good hand through my hair and walked passed him to look at the car, "How do we get back?"

He walked passed me and to the car. I followed him from behind and watched as he inspected the damage. Once he got to my side he yanked the door open and somehow un-dented it. I watched as he opened the lid of the hood and un-dented that as well. I leaned against the car, shivering from the cold air, as he looked under the hood for anymore damage.

I looked away from him and lifted my hand up to look at it. It hadn't stopped bleeding yet. But it wasn't bleeding as much as before. I needed to stop the bleeding. But how? If it bled anymore I could pass out from blood loss. Maybe I can find a cloth or something in the back seat.

The wind gusted around me making my hair fly around my face. I shivered again before I leaned away from the car. I didn't have a chance to look in the back seat for a cloth because Edward stood right in front of me with a large piece of cloth.

I stood still as he gently took my hand and faced it up. He gently wrapped the cloth around the wound and tied it at the back of my hand. "Thank you."

I didn't realize that the cloth came from his shirt until I looked up and saw that he was shirtless. I bit my lip before I wrapped my arms around myself. Somehow I had lost my jacket. I don't remember taking it off but then if I had adrenaline rushing through me I probably wouldn't have realized something that small that I did.

It wasn't getting any hotter out here. And it was starting to snow instead of sprinkle now. I could see my breath out here. Edward had went into the car again and returned with his coat. He placed it over my shoulders and covered me up. I closed the jacket with my hands and shivered some more. "Thanks."

"Bella," he whispered my name to make me look up at him, "I'm sorry."

I gazed into his eyes trying to figure out what were the last things he had said to me to apologize for, "I…don't…understand." My mind was still running a bit slowly.

"I'm sorry for not being there," he explained.

I was still confused, "I'm confused. Not being there? When?" Was he talking about when he left so many years ago? How is that relevant?

"When?" he asked confused, "Do you remember anything that happened in the last hour?"

I was starting to get a headache, "Of course I do. But–," I rubbed my temples with my left hand and kept my right hand holding the jacket, "Look, I just…I can't think straight right now. Can you just say what you mean?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you when you were in the car and when it went after you," he explained.

"You don't have to be sorry for that Edward. I could see that you were having trouble with a couple yourself," I hugged myself closer to the jacket when a chilly wind blew by.

"Myself? What do you mean? How many went after you?" he asked as he brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"One…" I paused, "At first," I whispered.

"At first? How many afterwards?" he asked.

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"Because it matters to me," he replied back.

"I don't get why it matters though," I said as I shifted from foot to foot.

"It matters because you matter. And anything that involves you being in danger, and in general, I want to know about," he replied.

I bit my lip, "At least…six," I whispered the number but I knew he had to hear me. You know being a vampire and all.

He clenched and unclenched his jaw before he walked back to the opened hood stiffly. He was mad.

**A/N: Sorry it's short! Please review!**


	24. He can't be gone

**Chapter 24**

_He clenched and unclenched his jaw before he walked back to the opened hood stiffly. He was mad. _

I knew it wasn't at me, because none of this was my fault. He was mad at himself. I've almost known Edward for all my life. When something happens involving me he always blames himself.

He was a huge masochist. I hated that. I tightened the jacket around me and walked over to him slowly. "Stop it," I demanded.

He looked up at me confused, "Stop what?"

"Stop blaming yourself. I hate it. And you of all people know that. None of this is your fault the only ones with the fault are the stupid _fleabags_ that started this mess," I said before clenching my jaw myself.

His face slowly softened before he leaned away from the car and wrapped his arms around me gently, "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be worrying about that right now I should be worrying about you," he pulled away to look me in the eyes.

"I'm fine," I replied back on instinct.

"You're not fine Bella. You have a gash in your palm, you're cold, and you're probably tired and bruised up," he was right.

I sighed, "It doesn't matter how I feel right now. We need to get…home," it was still weird calling that place home, "And I've had way worse than this before."

"You need to watch your health Bella. Cause unlike me you _are_ destructible," he lightly placed a strand of hair behind my ear.

I licked my dry lips before biting it gently, "We'll worry about my health later okay? Now can you fix the thing or not?"

He shook his head before he turned back to the engine. He fiddled with something before he snapped the lid shut. He walked over to the driver's side and I gasped. He turned around and looked at me confused, "What?"

It felt like something cold had entered me; a cold presence of some kind. "I…" the cold feeling was making me breath heavily, "Don't," I told him suddenly.

He walked up to me in concern, "Don't what?" he asked.

"Don't turn on the car," I warned.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't…know. I just have a bad feeling about it," I told him.

He smiled at me before he kissed my forehead, "Don't worry. I'm indestructible remember?" he walked back to the car.

The cold feeling was turning into ice. My eyes were starting to water. If I keep getting feelings that something bad is going to happen then it couldn't be the werewolves…right? I mean why would they warn me?

Could it be a third party that was helping? Maybe a line of good vampires or witches? Or maybe I just have some sort of intuition? I highly doubt that. The vampires or witches are more believable. As he approached the car, questions frantically filled my mind.

How can I stop him? Am I being silly? Is he truly indestructible? Maybe I'm just paranoid? If I'm just paranoid then why is this feeling growing stronger in my chest? What if something happens to him? What would I do? What would I tell mom and dad? And the rest of the family?

I notice that I always think ahead of what happens and the thing that I think about is Edward dying. Why is that? Is it because I love him and I want to make sure he's safe? Or is it because deep down I want him to die? No! Never! Edward _can't_ die! I won't let him! Won't allow it!

He has to live! Why I'm I still standing here for? I should be moving! Why aren't my legs moving? Move legs! Move! I didn't even realize I had tears in my eyes until my vision started to blur. I was crying. No not again! All these bad things are happening too fast!

The coldness that was in my chest became colder and colder. It was getting difficult to breathe and to walk. I kept walking toward him though. It may have been slow to me but I was actually going pretty fast.

"Edward," I walked towards him. He was already crouched over the steering wheel to turn the ignition.

"No! Don't!" as soon as the words left my mouth there was a blast that sent me flying through the air. I didn't understand what had happened. The feeling in my chest turned from freezing cold to burning hot. My body ached everywhere.

And I could hear something crackling in the distance. My whole body was shaking. I could feel the pain radiate through my body. Confusion still hung in the air. My head was pounding but then so was the rest of my body. I was lying in snow but I was still burning up from the inside and a bit from the out.

My mind was a bit foggy. I felt like I was about to pass out any minute now. I fought against it as I tried to pick my head up. My neck ached and my mind spun. I brought my hand up to my head and groaned in pain.

Am I dying? Is this what dying feels like? How the hell would I be dying though? Of what? One minute I was yelling at Edward and the next I was flying through the air. I could feel an intense heat coming from in front of me. I slowly sat up, the top half of my body aching, and opened my eyes.

My heart turned into stone as I saw what was in front of me. The car was blazing on fire. "Edward?" my voice came out rough and shaky.

No response except for the crackling fire. I quickly got up to my feet as the tears started pouring down my face. I ignored the sharp pain from my side and leg as I walked closer to the fire, "Edward!"

Oh no! Fire! Fire kills vampires! Edward is a vampire! Which means…? I didn't want to accept it. I couldn't accept it. I ran my fingers through my hair in agony as the tears and sobs rocked my chest, "NO! Edward!!"

He can't be gone. Not for good. He couldn't be. He said he wasn't going to leave me. He can't lie to me again. I fell on my knees to the ground as the sobs started taking over my body. I grabbed the sides of my face in fury and pain as I let the sobs take over me.

My world was falling apart. It had fallen once but this was different. He wasn't just gone because he needed time to think. He was gone for real. For good. He was dead. I shook my head in denial. No he can't be.

He just…can't. The burning in my chest was increasing. I felt as it rose into my chest and to my throat. It came out as a scream of pain and denial.

Why? Why did they take him? Why couldn't they take me instead? Why did I have to suffer like this? Why couldn't we both have died? Why couldn't we be happy in heaven? Why couldn't God have taken me as well? Why did he have to take the one good thing I had in my life?

Why was he making me suffer like this? What did I do to deserve this kind of punishment? I haven't done anything bad! I don't deserve this! I covered my face with my hands as my breathing became more difficult. I wouldn't care if I died right now. That's how feel already anyways.

I shook my head again as the denial took over once more. I got back on my feet, ignoring the pain once again, and yelled out so loud that it echoed through the woods, "Edward!!!!!"

The pain in my side grew stronger making me double over and grab my side in pain. I shook my head as more tears ran down my face, "No, no, no," I panted as the pain increased. My mind was starting to get foggy again. I shook my head as I fought against it, "No. I won't do it. I can't give up," I sobbed out as I clutched to my side.

Why should I fight this? Maybe if I pass out I might just end up dying. Dying seems like the only alternative at this point. And according to this pain I'm pretty sure I'm headed in that direction. Something inside me didn't want to give up though. Death may be easier but life was given to all of us for a reason. I had had my second chance to live my life and I wasn't going to let it go to waste now.

God came to me and gave me that second chance. Not a lot of people get that. I had to fight. I owed it to myself, and to Edward. He wouldn't want to see me like this. I wouldn't want to see him like this if it had been me. I gasped out as the pain increased.

There I was my legs just about to give out on me when something grabbed my shoulder. The first thing I did was scream my lungs out…

**A/N: OoO!!! *sniff* *sniff* poor poor Edward. Poor Bella. Please review!**


	25. Still Just Regular Dead

**Chapter 25**

_The first thing I did was scream my lungs out…_

I quickly turned around, clutching to my side tightly, to see who my opponent was. Gasping from the pain and the crying I looked up into its eyes. My whole body froze over. I stopped breathing completely. I blinked a couple times to make sure I was seeing correctly.

I did all of this before I jumped into his arms and cried even more, "I thought you were dead," I sobbed out.

"I know, I heard you calling for me," Edward breathed back as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I didn't know what to do. I couldn't give up. I wasn't and couldn't believe that you were dead…err…I mean deader than you already are," I corrected myself.

He chuckled against me before he pulled away and kissed my forehead, "I'm still just regular dead."

I chuckled from the joke causing my side to increase in pain once more. I doubled over, letting go of Edward, and gripped onto my side and gasped from the intense pain.

"Bella?" Edward held onto my shoulders, "What's wrong?" he asked his voice filled with alarm.

I had my other hand on his shoulder and I was grasping that pretty tightly. I gasped before I answered, "My side," I gasped out.

"Here, let me lie you on the ground," he quickly placed me on the ground without me even realizing it. He lifted my shirt up and started lightly putting pressure on my rib cage. Once he reached my right side and pressed it gently I gasped loudly and brought my head up from the pain as a reflex.

"Shit," I heard him whisper.

He didn't whisper it low enough, "What?" I asked breathlessly.

He ran his fingers in his hair in anxiety before looking back at me, "You have a cracked rib. I don't know if it's broken yet but let hope it hasn't."

"What do we do?" I asked as my mid became foggy again.

"I'll have to run you to the hospital," his voice was disappearing.

"Edward?" it came out sounding weird and different though.

"Bella? Stay awake!" he yelled.

I opened my eyes wide in fright but my mind was still blacking out. The pain was too intense for me. I let my body go limp before I started closing my eyes. He grabbed at my face making me look up at him, "I can't," I whispered before everything went dark.

I woke up to the sound of someone speaking, "I need a doctor!" I opened my eyes slightly to see a bright light before I saw a bunch of people in blue scrubs coming at me. "Edward," I whispered.

"Shh…everything's going to be fine. You're at the hospital," I watched him as he ran along the side of the gurney they had placed me on.

"Don't leave me," I whispered back.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered back. I could feel his hand in mine. He was squeezing it tightly but I could barely feel it.

I closed my eyes and entered the darkness once again.

I woke up again but this time to complete silence. Oh no. Am I dead? Holy crap! I opened my eyes in panic and looked around.

"Shh…its okay…I'm here," Edward whispered from my left. I looked to my left and let out a breath of relief before I winced in pain.

"What happened?" I asked. My mind was foggy. Last thing I remembered was flying in the air from the blast.

"You have a broken rib and leg," he told me.

I looked down at my leg to see a huge cast around it. I shook my head in confusion, "But how?"

"You don't remember?" he asked as he lightly caressed the back of my hand.

I shook my head as I tried to remember what had happened after the blast.

"The car exploded. That's how you broke your leg and rib. All the screaming and crying didn't help your ribcage very much," he said looking down.

I quickly remembered everything that had happened. I nodded before I looked down, "I thought you were gone for good this time."

He looked back up at me, "I should have listened to you."

I shook my head, "I wouldn't have believed me either. I barely believed it myself. I thought maybe I was just being paranoid," I chuckled dryly without humor as I looked down at my lap again, "I guess I was wrong about that."

"I don't understand how you knew," I said making me look back at him.

"I don't really know myself. I just had this really cold feeling inside me when you started going to the driver's side to turn the car on. What made it explode?" I asked.

"Someone had tampered with the engine when we weren't looking. I didn't think about that when I was fixing it," he said with a blank look on his face.

"Someone as in…? What a werewolf?" I asked.

He shook his head in distress, "A human. Or maybe even a vampire. Someone with hands Bella," he explained.

"Oh," Duh! That was totally obvious, "So do you think it was a third party or someone that's working with the werewolves?"

"I don't know," he replied back in frustration.

I glared at him lightly, "Have you asked Alice?"

He looked back at me in surprise, "Alice?"

"Uh…yeah! You don't think she saw this coming?"

He chuckled lightly, "I didn't even think about Alice."

"Jeez your getting all worked up for nothing," I shook my head in disappointment.

"Sorry," he said with a sheepish grin.

I shook my head, "Nope. You're not forgiven," I crossed my arms over my chest.

He looked at me hurt, "Look I'm sorry. What can I do to show you that?"

I smiled slowly, "Well there is something you can do…"

He rolled his eyes and smiled, "And what exactly is that?"

"You have to give me a kiss," I said with the same smile.

He got up from his seat and leaned over me. I looked into his eyes seriously now before he brushed his lips lightly against mine. I brought my hands up and placed them around his neck, quite painfully I might add, and kissed him back.

He placed his hand behind my neck and lightly caressed my cheek with his thumb. He deepened the kiss for a while before he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine, "Am I forgiven?"

I smiled at him, "Definitely."

He tried to pull away but I clutched at him, "Stay."

"I'm not going anywhere," he informed me.

I looked into his eyes, "I meant right here with me. I just…I need to know that your right here next to me. Alive," I whispered.

He looked me in the eyes before he nodded. He helped me scoot to the right before he got on the bed and laid down next to me. I wrapped my arm around his midsection and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me, "I love you," I whispered.

**A/N: Hooray! He's alive! Please review!**


	26. Authors Note

**A/N:**

**Okay people I'm totally stuck on most of my stories so if you have any ideas for ANY of them please send me a message!! I'm in desperate need of help!!**


End file.
